


Algo que quiero decir

by Yxshida



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxshida/pseuds/Yxshida
Summary: ❝Si esa persona dejara este mundo de repente ¿Qué dirías? ¿Te sentirías solo? ¿Triste? ¿Lo extrañarías?❞Given | Yuki x Mafuyu | Fluff & Angst
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 5





	1. ❝Letra❞

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ubicada durante el capítulo 6 del anime, a la vez que se narran flashbacks del pasado de Mafuyu con Yuki.

_El tacto entre sus labios apenas_ _duró_ _3 segundos. Al instante ya se habían separado, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_El silencio posterior fue un poco incómodo, pero el niño rubio no tardó en romperlo._

_—¿Y bien?_

_—¿"Y bien" qué?_

_Este volvió a acercarse, aún sosteniendo la pequeña mano del de cabello anaranjado._

_—¿Te gustó?—volvió a preguntar con ilusión en los ojos._

_El más bajo giró el rostro fingiendo desinterés, cuando realmente buscaba esconder como este había enrojecido más junto con la inexplicable vergüenza que sentía._

_—Estuvo bien—se limitó a decir._

_Eso estaba bien... ¿Verdad?_

_Las personas que se querían se besaban. Eso es lo que había oído. Claro que sabían que era más algo romántico de parejas, pero si ellos dos siempre eran tan unidos y se querían debía estar bien que compartieran uno._

_Yuki había sido el de la idea, al igual que con casi todas las cosas de este tipo que hacían. Era como un pacto en honor a lo fuerte y única que era su amistad, y a que siempre estarían juntos. Solo una tontería de niños de su edad que pasaría a ser un vergonzoso recuerdo cuando crecieran._

_Pero entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?_

_—¿"Estuvo bien"? ¿Qué significa eso?—siguió_ _interrogándolo_ _, ya siendo evidente que buscaba molestarlo. Esta vez, el pelirrojo optó por no responderle— ¿Es tu manera de decir que te gustó?_

_—Quizás—fue lo único que se permitió decir._

_La amistad de ambos siempre había sido así con él. Desde apenas conocerse, fue como si la distancia o la timidez no existieran; se entendían y complementaban en todo. Yuki siempre era el menos pudoroso, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para tomarlo de la mano o abrazarlo; actitud que no tenía con ningún otro amigo aparte de él. Por su parte, Mafuyu era más inexpresivo, quedándose callado o ajeno a lo que sucedía. Pero siempre asintiendo y siguiendo a Yuki en todo lo que este quisiera intentar._

_A pesar de eso, todas y cada una de esas veces sentía una extraña... ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pudor? No le molestaba ni incomodaba tener tanto contacto físico o cariñoso con el rubio, pero estaba presente una sensación nerviosa que no podía explicar._

_Aunque era normal. Cualquier niño a esa edad no sabría comprender lo que era estar enamorándose._

_—¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?—la voz de Yuki volvió a romper el silencio, mientras seguía presionando ligeramente su mano— Así podrás decidir si te gusta o no—volvió a acercarse a su rostro, aún bromeando._

_En ese momento sintió aquella vergüenza otra vez, estaba decidido a decirle que dejara de molestar... Pero terminó permitiéndole que continuara._

_Porque ni esos incomprensibles nervios eran suficiente para negar que le gustaba como se sentía tener a Yuki junto a él._

Ya habían pasado algunos años de eso. Pero Mafuyu recordaba cada uno de esos instantes como si acabaran de suceder. Todo se sentía tan vívido y cercano.

Solo pudieron repetir sus pequeños y castos besos de niños primerizos en el amor unas pocas veces antes de que sus emociones le ganaran y terminara pidiéndole al rubio que quizás lo mejor sería no volverlo a hacer (aunque años más tarde comenzarían a salir).

Era un lindo recuerdo; como había comenzado a florecer poco a poco ese inocente primer amor.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Yuki ya no estaba, él se había ido.

Y todo lo que había dejado eran sus recuerdos y aquella guitarra roja que tanto atesoraba.

El revivir todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos hacía las cosas más dolorosas. Pero no podía olvidar... no quería olvidar; se prometió a sí mismo que no lo olvidaría ni en 10 años.

Y ahora se encontraba con la ardua tarea de traer de regreso esos recuerdos.

**_"¿Qué tal una canción sobre tus romances?"_ **

**_"¿El romance es un tema delicado para ti?"_ **

Aquellas palabras habían dando vueltas en su cabeza. No sabía cómo ni en dónde comenzar para escribir una canción. Además de que...

_**"Habrá algo que quieras decir ¿no?"** _

¿Algo que quisiera decir?

Estuvo pensando en que podría hacer, escribiendo un par de palabras en su celular, para luego ir borrándolas a los pocos segundos, volviendo a quedar en blanco.

Pero a pesar de eso, desde el primer momento supo la respuesta; solo había una cosa que quería decir, solo una cosa que necesitaba expresar.

_**"Si esa persona dejara este mundo de repente ¿Qué dirías?"** _

Ahora más que nunca se esforzaba en recordarlo todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Había tantas emociones que no podía dejar salir pero que a la vez tenía la necesidad expulsar. Tanto dolor tras aquel suceso imprevisto que nunca pudo procesar.

Y tantos sentimientos que a la vez quería mantener.

_**"¿Te sentirías solo? ¿Triste?"** _

Todas esas emociones que sentía nunca fueron efímeras o algo que lograría dejar atrás con facilidad. Y por más que imperara el dolor y la culpa, tampoco pretendía deshacerse de ellos.

Por mucho que le doliera y lo sufriera, quería mantener a Yuki consigo. No podía dejarlo ir completamente.

Y ahora era cuando más debía recordarlo.

_**"¿Lo** _ _**extrañarías** _ _**?"** _

Soltó un largo suspiro, dejando a un lado su celular (el cual aún mantenía la pantalla vacía). Se levantó de la cama y tomó el estuche con la guitarra. Tal vez quedarse encerrado en casa estaba siendo contraproducente, y lo mejor que podía hacer era salir un rato.

Pensó que quizás lo mejor sería... ir a aquellos lugares que le recordaran a Yuki.

Aquellos lugares en los que habían compartido algunos de esos tantos momentos; y esas tantas primeras veces.

_—Creo que sería mejor que nos detengamos—había soltado tras romper uno de los tantos besos que estuvieron compartiendo esa tarde._

_—¿Te molestó algo?—preguntó rápidamente el rubio con preocupación._

_—No, no es eso. Solo que... Los besos son cosa de parejas, no sé si estará bien que hagamos esto—A decir verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero necesitaba una excusa para no confesar que los nervios lo carcomían y el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que sus labios se rozaban a pesar de toda timidez e inexperiencia._

_Yuki puso una expresión pensativa._

_—Si ese es el problema... ¡Ya sé! Entonces solo pensemos que somos novios—soltó entusiasmado como si fuera una solución._

_—No se trata de eso—aclaró Mafuyu con su típico tono apático—. Solo creo que es mejor si no volvemos a hacerlo._

_El rubio soltó un quejido en medio de un suspiro._

_—De acuerdo...—dijo desanimado, aún sin soltarle la mano. Pero no tardó mucho en volver a dejar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios— Pero antes quiero que tú me des un beso a mí._

_—¿Qué?—Una mezcla de incógnita y sorpresa se posó en el rostro del más bajo— Yuki..._

_—Solo uno más. Te prometo que será el último—insistió aferrándose más de su mano._

_Otra vez iba a refutar, pero se quedó en silencio. Trataba de inventarse una excusa pero no solo no encontró ninguna, sino que tampoco tenía tanto interés en hallarla._

_—Está bien. Solo uno._

_Tras que ambos cerraran los ojos nuevamente, tomó impulso y acercó su rostro al ajeno para que juntaran sus labios por unos cinco segundos por última vez. Luego de eso se alejó tan rápido como lo había iniciado._

_Mafuyu mantuvo los párpados presionados un poco más, y al abrirlos se percató de que Yuki lo observaba fijamente conteniendo una sonrisa._

_—Estás rojo como un tomate—río el rubio,_ _avergonzádolo_ _más._

_—Tú también lo estás—fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir._

Era irónico. Ahora mismo daría lo que sea por volver a ese momento y repetir los besos que compartía con Yuki.

**_¿Que tipo de letra debería escribir?_ **


	2. ❝Beso❞

_Mafuyu se sentía molesto. Pero no sabría cómo explicar a qué se debía o porqué siquiera le afectaba algo así._

_Lo único a ciencia cierta es que ahora mismo estaba con Hiiragi y Shizusumi en la azotea de la escuela esperando a Yuki, él cual (según lo que el de cabello teñido dijo que vio) se encontraba hablando con una chica. Y, por algún motivo, saber eso le provocó cierto enojo._

_No sabía que era exactamente lo que le molestaba de aquello; le era difícil entender y expresar lo que sentía. Y de todos modos tampoco es como si tuviera algo con que reclamarle._

_Pero las bromas que Hiiragi estaba haciendo acerca de que Yuki tenía demasiadas admiradoras y sobre como era seguro que pronto tendría una novia le estaban incomodando, por mucho que no lo entendiera._

_No tomó demasiado tiempo que Yuki finalmente llegar._

_—Te tardaste bastante—Y quien tampoco tardó fue el de cabello teñido en soltar más bromas para el recién llegado— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esa chica se te estaba declarado?—Yuki río ante esas suposiciones._

_—No. Solo me pidió prestados unos apuntes._

_—¿Seguro que no te pidió nada más, Romeo?_

_—Hiiragi, no molestes a Yuki—se limitó a decir Shizusumi._

_—¡Vamos! Yuki sabe que él es el donjuán entre nosotros, muchas chicas están interesadas en él._

_Mafuyu no quiso acotar nada para evitar que se notara la disconformidad que sentía ante esa situación; lo que menos quería es que supieran lo tenso que lo ponía este asunto._

_No era nuevo que Hiiragi dijera cosas así para molestar al rubio, pero la mayoría de las veces parecían tener más efecto en el pelirrojo que en el mismísimo destinatario de la broma._

_Por su lado, Yuki solo reía por los repetitivos comentarios del de cabello teñido._

_—Eres el único que cree eso—agregó sin darle demasiada importancia al tema—. Además de que tampoco es como si yo fuera a corresponderle a todo persona que se me declarara._

_—Es que es enserio. Tienes muchas admiradoras, deberías aprovechar eso y salir con alguna–siguió insistiendo—. Debe haber alguna que te parezca linda._

_Mafuyu no sabría decir si esa mezcla entre un suspiro y un quejido que oyó fue soltado por Yuki o por sí mismo. Además de que por un segundo le pareció ver que el rubio desvió la vista hacia su dirección._

_—Sí, todas son muy lindas—comenzó a hablar nuevamente—... Pero no tengo interés en salir con alguien por quien no siento nada—fue lo último que dijo, con intención de darle fin a la conversación._

_Y por algún motivo, oír eso hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara de los labios del pelirrojo._

* * *

_Se encontraban camino a casa cuando la voz de Yuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_—¿Te sucede algo?_

_—No, estoy bien._

_—¿Seguro? Estás callado... Más de lo normal—el rubio dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa con ese último comentario._

_Y es que la verdad se había pasado el resto del día quemándose la cabeza con lo hablado en la azotea; en parte disgustado por la idea de que su mejor amigo consiguiera pareja, pero aún más molesto consigo mismo por darle tantas vueltas a algo tan insignificante como eso._

_—Mafuyu—El rubio le tomó de la muñeca para frenarlo— ¿De verdad no te pasa nada?—A pesar de que ya se encontraba quieto, este no desaprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su mano hasta la ajena y entrelazar sus dedos— Puedes confiar en mí si algo te sucede._

_Hubiese preferido negarlo y seguir caminando, pero el agarre que ambos compartían era tan cálido y suave que se sentía incapaz de romperlo._

_—Yuki... ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia?—le preguntó finalmente. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio._

_—No, nunca tuve novia. Y si la hubiese tenido, tú ya lo sabrías—Estiró la otra mano hasta rozar delicadamente la mejilla del pelirrojo—. Sabes todo de mí._

_Mafuyu sintió el calor acumularse en aquella zona, pero esta vez retomó el paso para evitar que Yuki notara su nerviosismo. Aún así no se deshizo del agarre entre ambos._

_—Es verdad lo que dijo Hiiragi, que tienes muchas admiradoras... No sería extraño que hayas salido con alguna de ellas en secreto y no me lo hubieses dicho—trató de evitar que se notara la molestia en su voz, pero pareció ser imposible._

_—Oye...—De pronto sintió como el más alto volvía a frenarse,_ _jalándolo_ _de la mano para que también se detuviera— ¿Acaso estás celoso?—preguntó con bastante humor en su voz. Mafuyu_ _revoleó_ _los ojos y se soltó de su agarre para seguir caminando, dejando atrás a Yuki._

_—Claro que no lo estoy._

_—Pues insisto—continúo el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarlo—; no tengo interés en salir con ninguna de ellas ya que quiero estar con alguien que sí me guste—repitió aquellas palabras que había dicho en al azotea—. Y, teniendo que cuenta que estás celoso–_

_—No estoy celoso—volvió a refutar, rápidamente esta vez._

_—Suponiendo que lo estés... No tienes de que preocuparte, siempre tendré todo el tiempo que quieras para pasarlo contigo—Yuki volvió a estirar la mano para tomar la ajena, Mafuyu se lo permitió—. Además—agregó— no tienes de que ponerte celoso ya tú eres con quien tuve mi primer beso._

_Mafuyu se tensó por un instante al oírlo mencionar aquello._

_—Solo éramos niños—le respondió, esperando que el subidón de temperatura que sentía en sus mejillas no se tratase de un sonrojo. Mentalmente agradeció que al fin habían llegado a su casa antes de que la conversación se volviera más incómoda—, y eso no cambia nada—Ya al encontrarse frente a la entrada, se soltó de su mano para sacar la llave y abrir la puerta mientras continuaba hablando—. Que yo sea tu primer beso no significa que no puedas salir con nadie. Puedes ir y besarte con quien quieras ahora._

_El pelirrojo se dispuso a entrar en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera apenas amagar a abrir la puerta, Yuki apoyó un brazo contra esta, manteniéndola cerrada y, a la vez,_ _acorralando_ _a Mafuyu contra la pared a sus espaldas._

_El tenerlo tan cerca de imprevisto provocó otra revuelta de nervios dentro del más bajo._

_—Entonces...—comenzó a hablar, esta vez susurrándole con un tono que desconocía de él— ¿Qué sucede si con quien quiero besarme ahora es contigo?_

_Mafuyu siempre había sabido que responder cuando hablaba con Yuki, al igual que identificar cuando bromeaba; pero ahora mismo no tenía idea de si iba en serio o si solo buscaba molestarlo como solía hacer todo el tiempo._

_Y el hecho de que cada vez se le acercara más sin desviar la mirada, como si realmente tuviera intención de besarlo, lo confundía más._

_Aún así, sin atreverse a hablar, el más bajo se mantuvo estático, empezando a_ _entrecerrar_ _los ojos lentamente. Solo esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar; y a la vez deseando que sí sucediera._

_Pero, cuando ya solo se encontraban a unos milímetros de distancia y por poco podían palpar los labios del otro, Yuki se alejó repentinamente,_ _desconcertando_ _al más bajo._

_—Solo bromeaba—admitió el rubio mientras reprimía un intento de risa y miraba hacia otro lado—. Creí que te pondrías nervioso, no pensé que me seguirías el juego._

_Mafuyu bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con la intención de esconder su ceño fruncido. No sabía que había esperado exactamente; ¿Qué su amigo de la infancia lo besara? ¿Cómo si siguieran siendo niños jugando sin tener idea de lo que hacían? Pues, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera, parecía que sí._

_Y le molestaba; no solo su propia ingenuidad y el que tuviera pensamientos tan raros como querer que su amigo lo bese, sino también que Yuki haya bromeado con eso en ese momento (a pesar de que las bromas de Yuki eran de lo más normal entre ellos y ya estaba acostumbrado)._

_Pero esta vez no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados._

_—Perdón—seguía hablando el rubio—, es que te ves tan tierno cuando estás celoso que no pude_ _aguant_ _–_

_Pero no pudo finalizar la oración cuando el más bajo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia abajo,_ _plantándole_ _un beso en los labios._

_Carecía totalmente de habilidad, aparte de que su única experiencia en eso fue aquella vez de pequeño con Yuki. Fue un beso igual de corto e inocente que los que habían compartido de niños. Pero la emoción y nervios que sintieron esa vez también se repitieron en este._

_Solo pasaron menos de 10 segundos para que el de cabello anaranjado lo soltara y se separara de la boca ajena. Tan apresurado como pudo, y aprovechando que Yuki aún se encontraba estupefacto, Mafuyu abrió la entrada de la casa y se introdujo en esta._

_—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, esperando que el rubio no se haya percatado del sonrojo que había invadido su rostro en ese momento._


	3. ❝Confundido❞

_El silencio era incómodo, apenas siendo levemente quebrado por los sonidos del exterior, y la tensión era tan real que hasta casi podía ser tocada._

_Como en todo recreo escolar, se encontraban reunidos en la azotea (exceptuando a Shizusumi, el cual no había asistido a clases ese día). Pero ninguno de los tres presentes emitía ningún sonido o palabra. Principalmente debido a cierto par que no sabían cómo lidiar con la situación del momento._

_El día anterior Mafuyu le había robado un beso a Yuki. Y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar después de eso; únicamente generando un ambiente de plena incomodidad._

_Hiiragi había tratado de sacar temas de conversación al principio, pero al notar que ninguno de los dos se veía demasiado animado, optó por sumarse al silencio._ _En parte porque tampoco quería terminar terminar viéndose involucrado en cual sea el malestar del momento._

_—Creo que mejor voy a ir a comprar algo—murmuró el recién nombrado, como si buscara una excusa para romper la tensión, o más bien escapar de esta._

— _Yo iré—pero Sato se apresuró en levantarse de su asiento y robarle la oportunidad, ignorando al teñido que insistía con que no era necesario que fuera en su lugar._

_Aunque realmente Mafuyu lo hizo no solo por eso, sino también porque no se atrevía a quedarse a solas con Yuki; no después de lo que sucedió el día anterior._

_Cuando ya había cruzado la puerta de la azotea, estando fuera de la mira de sus amigos, disponiéndose a bajar, pudo oír a Hiiragi hablar_ _antes_ _de haberse alejado lo suficiente_ _._

— _¿Pasó algo entre Mafuyu y tú? ¿Se pelearon o algo así? Están muy distantes entre sí._

_Se detuvo, escondido, para poder escuchar la respuesta que Yuki daría. No solo porque quisiera saber que opinaba él al respecto, si le contaría lo que pasó o si tal vez se había ofendido por lo sucedido, sino también porque ni él mismo sabía_ _como_ _sentirse con el rubio después de eso._

_Pero la respuesta del este fue más simple de lo que hubiese deseado._

— _No sucedió nada. Estamos bien como siempre—en un tono que no coincidía para nada con sus palabras._

_¿Realmente no había sido nada?_

_¿No había problema con eso?_

_¿Estaban igual de bien que siempre?_

_Pues no lo parecía. No se sentía así._

_El pelirrojo se limitó a soltar un suspiro silencioso y a finalmente alejarse de ahí._

_No tenía idea de como afrontar esa situación, le ponía muy nervioso volver a cruzar palabras o siquiera miradas con Yuki. En primer lugar, no entendía que se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer eso. Sí, era verdad que en ese momento él había querido que su amigo lo besara, pero de desearlo a hacerlo había un abismo de diferencia._

_Y le aterraba pensar que muy probablemente el rubio pudiese estar molesto con él. Por más que se intentara justificar con que solo fue una broma o algo así, de todos modos se sentía como si se hubiera excedido._

_Su cabeza no paraba de divagar acerca de lo confuso y complicado que se había vuelto todo. Pero si tuviera que elegir que era lo peor de la situación... Definitivamente era el hecho de que le había gustado ese beso._

_Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable._

_Es decir... Le gustó sentir tanta cercanía entre ellos; a pesar de toda la timidez e inexperiencia que habían acompañado a ese simple y corto roce de labios le provocó ese mismo bienestar de cuando eran niños. Aquella mezcla de nervios, emoción y adrenalina; como su corazón se aceleraba rotundamente y el calor se instalaba en sus mejillas. Como una inexplicable calidez se esparcía por todo su pecho. Como durante el beso deseaba que nunca terminara, y al finalizarlo anhelaba que se repitiera una vez más._

_Pero hablaba de Yuki, su amigo de toda la vida._

_Sentía que estaba mal sentirse así por su mejor amigo. Que era egoísta verlo de esa manera._

_Quería justificarse de alguna forma o buscarse una excusa a sí mismo para sentirse menos culpable al respecto._

_Pensaba que quizás solo está confundido. Debe de ser alguna etapa del inicio a la adolescencia y por eso se siente así. Ya de por sí le cuesta expresarse y entender lo que siente; de seguro está_ _malinterpretando_ _sus emociones._

_Los chicos de su edad empiezan a tener interés por cosas así y debe de haber confundido su amistad con el rubio por otro tipo de sentimiento._

_Incluso era probable que no se tratara única y exclusivamente de Yuki. Puede que le hubiese dado igual darse aquel beso con otra persona o cualquier otro amigo._

_Esperen..._

_¿Cualquier otro amigo?_

_De solo imaginar algo así con Hiiragi, el rostro del de cabello anaranjado se frunció en asco._

_No, definitivamente no con cualquier amigo._

_Pero de todos modos, Yuki era diferente. Desde muy pequeño se entendieron y siempre se sentía cómodo a su lado. De seguro disfrutó ese beso porque confía en él. Sus conflictivos sentimientos solo se trataban de eso._

_Daba igual como se estaba sintiendo y que no pudiera entenderlo; no importaba nada ahora. Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, y que no pareciera que rompió su amistad por aquella tontería impulsiva._

_Era más conveniente para ambos imaginar que lo sucedido esa tarde no fue real. Quiso creer que aquellas palabras de Yuki significaban que preferiría fingir que nada pasó. Que lo mejor sería seguir como si nada hubiese pasado; enterrando ese recuerdo bajo concreto y no permitiéndole volver a ver la luz._

_Si ambos pretendían que ese beso nunca pasó, quedaría en el olvido y desaparecería._

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

_P_ _ues al parecer no._

_Aquel beso no iba a poder simplemente desaparecer._

_Se hallaban en la última clase del día y, aunque ya de por sí era incómodo para el más bajo que su pupitre fuese justo el que está al lado izquierdo del de Yuki, todo ese conjunto de nervios que sentía Mafuyu empeoró cuando el rubio estiró disimuladamente su brazo hacia él y le dejó una nota sobre su escritorio._

_Dudó en si leerla, principalmente porque temía que Yuki lo_ _interrogara_ _o le dijese que estaba molesto; pero en cuando la abrió, esta fue más breve de lo que creyó._

_**«¿Puedes quedarte un rato después de clases?»** _

_Se tensó por un instante ante la simple idea de quedarse a solas con él; era obvio cual era su intención. Trató de verse calmado y escribió la respuesta para luego_ _regresársela_ _al rubio._

_**«¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?»** _

_La nota no tardó en volver a él otra vez._

_**«Necesito que hablemos sobre lo que pasó ayer, ¿Puedes?»** _

_Sato se esforzó en desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otra parte para fingir que estaba prestando atención a la clase, todo como excusa para tomarse más tiempo en responder._

_No podía decirle que no, lo mejor era que arreglaran las cosas lo antes posible. Escapar de la situación era la peor opción. Pero a su vez no se sentía listo para enfrentar al rubio y a la reacción que este fuera a brindarle. No quería pasar por la probabilidad de que este se mostrara enfurecido o_ _desagradado_ _con él, o que su amistad se quebrara definitivamente._

_A pesar de todo y sus inseguridades, sumando que constantemente percibía la para nada disimulada mirada de reojo de Yuki encima suyo, volvió a tomar la nota para anotar algo en esta y estirar su brazo por debajo del pupitre hacia el chico a su derecha._

_En el instante que sus manos chocaron para pasarse el pedazo de papel, le pareció sentir como los dedos de Yuki lo envolvían y sostenían por unos segundos antes de alejarse. Decidió ignorar eso junto a la sensación de más nerviosismo que le provocó._

_Solo esperó a que este la leyera._

_**«Está bien. Puedo quedarme»** _


	4. ❝Sentimientos❞

_Fue entonces, cuando la última campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del salón, que llegó el momento que más preocupaba a Mafuyu Sato._

_Tanto él como Yuki permanecieron en el lugar esperando a que este se_ _vaciara_ _por completo. Pero cuando finalmente estuvieron solos reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía cual sería la mejor manera de comenzar la conversación o de sacar aquel tema._

_Y, aunque Mafuyu parecía ser el que más nervioso estaba, también quería terminar con todo este incómodo malentendido que se estaba formando entre ellos y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes._

_Fue así que decidió ser él quien comenzara a hablar_

_—¿De qué querías hablar?—fue lo que se limitó a preguntar. La respuesta era obvia, pero tampoco se atrevía a mencionarlo por sí solo._

_—Ya te lo dije, es sobre lo que pasó ayer—La voz del rubio sonó mucho más baja y con cierta timidez. Algo bastante inusual en él—. Cuando tú... me besaste—esto último fue soltado casi en un susurro— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Mafuyu bajó la mirada._

_—No lo sé._

_Y era la verdad._

_No lo sabía._

_Había sido como si su inconsciente tomara el control de su cuerpo y lo manejara a gusto propio. Como si esos celos absurdos y aquella molestia del momento hubiese manipulado sus acciones._

_No lo entendía._

_—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Mafuyu...—El más alto acortó la distancia entre ambos mientras hablaba— Necesito que me digas la verdad... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Por alguna razón, su voz parecía sonar más desesperada y confusa que molesta. A decir verdad, no parecía estar enojado en ningún aspecto. Pero eso no evitó que la culpa volviera a atacar al pelirrojo._

_Queriendo disminuir la tensión del ambiente, Mafuyu caminó hacia otra zona del salón, marcando la distancia entre los dos otra vez. El tenerlo cerca volvía más difícil que pudiera formular una respuesta._

_—Lo... Lo siento Yuki—dijo, tomando valor para levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos, al menos mientras decía esto—. Solo fue una tontería impulsiva. Si te molestó que te besara, no tienes que preocuparte, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. No debí haber actuado así en un primer lugar–_

_Tenía pensado seguir con su disculpa, pero la voz del rubio se apresuró en interrumpirlo._

_—¡No! No me refería a eso—Mafuyu lo miró sorprendido, perdiéndose en qué podían significar sus palabras. Por su parte Yuki volvió a acercarse a su lado—. No te pedí hablar para_ _reprocharte_ _ni nada así. Lo de ayer no me molestó—tras decir esto, un suave y casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, a la vez que tomaba lentamente la mano ajena—. Realmente me... Me gustó que me besaras, me alegró que lo hicieras._

_El sonrojo ahora se contagió al rostro del más bajo._

_—¿Qué?—eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante tal declaración._

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Tras haberse pasando todo el día preocupado de haber arruinado su amistad con Yuki por haberle robado un beso y sintiéndose culpable de haberlo disfrutado, ahora resulta que al recién nombrado también le había gustado. Siendo él el que en un primer momento bromeó con lo mismo, pero terminó alejándose al final._

_Si antes Mafuyu no entendía lo que pasaba ni sabía que pensar... Pues ahora menos._

_Pero, si bien lo que principalmente sentía en este instante era confusión y nervios, una extraña sensación de calidez se esparció por todo su pecho al pensar en que Yuki compartía sus mismos sentimientos._

_Eso solo lo hizo perderse más._

_—Entonces—no supo como, pero halló el valor para hablar de nuevo, esforzándose en no titubear—... ¿Por qué no me besaste tú en un primer lugar?_

_—¿C-cómo?—_ _tartamudeó_ _el rubio._

_—Tú fuiste quién intentó besarme primero, pero luego solo te alejaste ¿Por qué no lo hiciste si querías?—Tenía varias dudas que necesitaba que le fueran resueltas, e iba a empezar con esa._

_Lo que no esperaba era que las mejillas de Yuki_ _enrojeciera_ _de esa manera por esa simple pregunta._

_El rubio siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo, no era común verlo tan nervioso, menos si se trataba de Mafuyu. Tenerlo en frente con el rostro ruborizado y las manos sudorosas no era algo que acostumbrara a ver (ni que creyera que llegaría a presenciar)._

_—B-bueno...—intentó hablar, pero terminó por esconder la mirada hacia un lado, tomándose un largo momento en silencio antes de responder. En parte, al más bajo le alegró que al menos por una vez no fuese él el que más avergonzado se sintiera— Fue porque... Cuando éramos niños te prometí que no te iba a volver a besar—dijo finalmente con una risa nerviosa._

_No, era fácil ver que no era por eso._

_Yuki nunca fue bueno con las excusas._

_—Yuki—el tono del pelirrojo fue reproche puro—, quiero que arreglemos esto. Dime la verdad, por favor._

_Las últimas cinco palabras sonaron más a un pedido que a una orden. Ya no soportaba que las cosas fueran tan confusas entre ambos, y necesitaba saber que sentía Yuki para tratar de entender sus propios sentimientos._

_El más alto entendió al instante que Mafuyu hablaba en serio, pero aún así el sonrojo no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento._

_Tras un suspiro volvió a hablar._

_—Yo quería besarte en ese momento... Pero no esperaba realmente hacerlo. Creía que te pondrías nervioso y te_ _alejarías_ _, solo quedaría como otra broma más. Pero como no lo hiciste, pensé que te habías dado cuenta y que quisiste seguirme el juego o que sabías como me sentía y tratabas de avergonzarme. No creía posible que fueras a_ _corresponderme_ _de verdad—admitió con algo de pena—. Entonces me puse nervioso y me alejé, antes de que pasara algo que no pudiera explicarte._

_Tras finalizar esa confesión, Sato no sabría si eso había aclarado o enrollado más sus dudas._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales el de cabello anaranjado pensaba en que responder. Este dio unos pasos por el vacío salón hasta quedar apoyado contra uno de los pupitres de adelante. Yuki no se quedó atrás y se mantuvo cerca en todo momento, observándolo fijamente en espera de lo que sea que fuera a decir._

_A pesar de que Mafuyu no estaba seguro de que responder, soltó lo único que tenía claro._

_—Eres un tonto._

_Yuki levantó las cejas por sorpresa en un primer lugar, pero rápidamente rió por tal comentario._

_—Puede que tengas razón—admitió._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del más bajo. Agradecía que la tensión se hubiese disuelto un poco._

_Pero esta desapareció cuando otra incógnita se formó en su cabeza._

_—¿Por qué...—inició, frenando casi al instante. Quizás lo mejor sería no hacer esa pregunta exacta y dejar el tema ahí, pero necesitaba saber la verdad— Por qué querías besarme?_

_Yuki lo volvió a observar con esa mirada nerviosa, pero esta vez pudo contestar con más facilidad._

_—Solo quería hacerlo._

_No era el tipo de respuesta que necesitaba._

_—Ya no somos niños. No podemos jugar con cosas así como si no supiéramos lo que significan._

_Repitió esas palabras que no había dejado de decirse en su cabeza. Si él mismo no lograba convencerse de eso, esperaba que al menos el oír a Yuki afirmarlo cambiara las cosas._

_Pero fue todo lo contrario._

_—Sí, sé lo que significa y sé que ya no somos niños—Volvió a hablar el rubio, esta vez_ _notándose_ _que trataba de sonar claro y seguro—. Y aún así quería besarte._

_Mafuyu levantó el rostro hacia el contrario, con una completa expresión de duda. Yuki se acercó más hasta quedar frente a él, volviendo a tomar su mano como siempre lo hacía._

_—Creí que con todo lo que dije antes ya lo sabrías, pero supongo que tendré que ser más claro—hizo una pequeña pausa. Su voz era firme, pero ocultaba cierto temblor a la vez._

_Y, observándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo dijo._

_—Me gustas, Mafuyu._

_Ahora fue el rostro del recién nombrado el que se sonrojó bruscamente. No supo que hacer más que quedarse petrificado en su lugar sin pronunciar ni un sonido._

_¿Le gustaba?_

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Su mente quería darle mil vueltas a esas palabras, buscando la manera de que realmente las estuviera malinterpretando y_ _significaran_ _otra cosa. Pero no, era bastante obvio que quería decirle._

_Pero aún así, Mafuyu no sabía cómo responder a eso._

_Al no obtener respuesta, Yuki volvió a tomar la palabra, sosteniendo más firmemente la mano ajena._

_—Entonces... ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?—regresando a lo que inició todo, pero volviendo a usar aquel tono que siempre utilizaba— ¿Acaso eso de recién significa que también querías que te besara en ese momento?_

_El pelirrojo bajó la mirada. No tenía idea de que decirle; y en primer lugar se debía a que ni siquiera sabía cómo expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Pero de algún modo, dejó las palabras fluir, esperando que Yuki lo entendiera como solía hacer._

_—Yo... No lo sé. Solo sentí que quería hacerlo—hizo una pausa, aún sin atreverse a levantar el rostro. Ante su silencio, el rubio trató de hablar, pero Mafuyu se apresuró en terminar con aquel intento de expresarse—. A mí me gusta como me siento cuando estoy contigo, cuando me sostienes de la mano o cuando te acercas mucho, pero a la vez me pones muy nervioso. A sido así desde que éramos niños... Y me molesta la idea de que algún día vas a salir con alguna chica y que todas esas cosas que solo haces conmigo vas a hacerlo con alguien más... Pero a la vez me enojo conmigo mismo por sentirse así por una tontería. Yo...—Dudaba que alguien pudiera seguir el hilo de todo lo que trataba de decir, pero cuando estaba con Yuki no podía dejar de hablar una vez que comenzaba. Era esa seguridad que el rubio le provocaba— No entiendo nada._

_Se sinceró finalmente. No creía que pudiera entender aquellos conflictivos sentimientos que lo perseguían (cuando ni siquiera él mismo estaba cerca de saber como interpretarlos), pero el poder escupir todas esas emociones reprimidas se sentía agradable._

_En medio del incómodo silencio que volvía a formarse, notó como las manos del más alto se posaban en sus mejillas y suavemente le levantaban el rostro. No supo cómo descifrar la mirada y la sonrisa que este le dedicó._

_—Me siento igual—Mafuyu abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante esas palabras—, me he sentido así por ti todos estos años._

_Antes de que pudiera pensar algo que responder, una de las manos del rubio bajó como caricia desde su pómulo hasta volver a_ _entrelazarse_ _con sus dedos._

_—Mafuyu—fue lo único que susurró antes de acercarse a su rostro, tal y como había hecho el día anterior. Lo primero que el pelirrojo pensó fue en que quizás sería otra broma, pero decidió ignorar aquella desconfianza._

_Al cerrar los ojos, sintió como los labios de Yuki finalmente chocaban con los propios._

_Ninguno de los dos se movió al inicio, solo estaban con las bocas cerradas y repletos de nervios. El rubio fue quien lentamente tomó coraje para comenzar a mover sus labios sobre los ajenos, profundizando el beso, mientras con una mano seguía acariciando el rostro ajeno._

_Sato trató de seguirle el ritmo, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón no hacían más que acelerar y su piel ardía cada vez que el roce entre ambos se intensificaba. Aunque los dos casi carecían de experiencia, cada segundo se sentía mágico y único._

_Las manos del pelirrojo no dejaron de temblar, pero Yuki se ocupó de sostenerla en todo momento. El tiempo pasaba, pero ninguno parecía tener intenciones de romper el beso. Solo se dejaban llevar por lo bien que se sentía aquel contacto._

_Fue entonces que Mafuyu supo que esos extraños sentimientos no eran una fase, ni una confusión. No era algo momentáneo que luego olvidaría, o que hubiese significado lo mismo con cualquier persona._

_Mafuyu entendió que no quería besar a nadie que no fuese Yuki Yoshida._

_Cuando finalizaron, el de cabello anaranjado se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, aún tratando de conservar la reciente sensación. Por su parte, el más alto se quedó con la frente presionada contra la ajena, mientras no dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla._

_Se decidió a abrir los ojos cuando oyó al otro soltar una pequeña risa. Este se hallaba con una gran sonrisa._

_—Estás rojo como un tomate—se limitó a repetir Yuki, tal y como dijo aquella vez que se besaron de niños. Mafuyu no pudo evitar reír levemente._

_—Tú también lo estás—le siguió el juego, aunque mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza._

_Su sonrojo aumentó al notar que el rubio le plantaba otro beso sobre uno de sus pómulos._

_—¿Ahora vas a volver a pedirme que no vuelva a besarte?—le cuestionó, aún con humor en su voz. Apenas levantando la vista y con el rostro ardiendo, Mafuyu soltó un sonido de negación._

_Cruzaron miradas una última vez antes de volver a dejarse llevar y fundir sus labios entre sí de nuevo._

_Quizás aún no entendiera del todo sus sentimientos. Pero ahora mismo lo único que le importaba es que quería tener a Yuki junto a él; y que este se sentía de la misma manera._

* * *

Cuando llegó a una de las primeras paradas en su trayecto para escribir aquella canción, lo invadió cierta nostalgia.

Mafuyu se encontraba frente a la academia a la que concurrieron juntos. Dónde compartieron todo tipo de momentos mientras crecían. Dónde tantas emociones habían empezado a aflorar entre ambos.

Aquel lugar donde Yuki se le confesó.

Aquel lugar donde comenzaron a salir.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que pedirlo formalmente; pero ambos supieron al instante que aquel día las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente.

Habían sido tantas las veces que se tomaban las manos en los recreos o cuando regresaban a sus casas, las veces que compartían miradas poco discretas durante clases, o cuando se daban besos a escondidas. Eran tantos los recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar.

Por ese entonces, parecía que nada podría salir mal. Los únicos conflictos que enfrentaban se basan en la inexperiencia que ambos tenían o en como no sabían lidiar con todos esos sentimientos de un primer amor.

La simple idea de haber terminado así hubiese sido irreal en aquella época.


	5. ❝Guitarra❞

_Mafuyu se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la escuela, a la vez que buscaba a cierto rubio con la mirada._

_Habían quedado en ir a casa juntos, como acostumbraban a hacer. Pero este se estaba demorando._

_De todos modos, no tardó demasiado en oír su voz por detrás._

_—¡Mafuyu!_

_Y al instante sintió como la capucha de su sudadera era jalada suavemente hacia atrás. Al voltear un poco la cabeza se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Yuki._

_La vergüenza lo terminó de invadir cuando el más alto pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba demasiado cerca._

_—Estamos en la escuela—le dijo en voz baja, queriendo ocultar su rostro. El rubio solo soltó una pequeña risa, para luego acercarse a su oído._

_—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?—le susurró a modo de pregunta. Mafuyu soltó un sonido de negación— Vayamos a mi casa. Quiero mostrarte algo._

_Y luego de decir eso lo soltó, aún sin llegar a apartarse de su lado. Mafuyu asintió a su anterior pedido._

_En este último tiempo se había vuelto costumbre el ir a la casa del otro luego de clases. Aprovechando la excusa de ser vecinos, pasaban todo el día juntos (incluso más que cuando eran niños)._

_Era uno de los tantos cambios que habían surgido en la relación de ambos._

_Luego de aquel día y esa confesión, las cosas cambiaron bastante... Más de lo que creían que pasaría._

_A pesar de que en ningún momento hablaron acerca de comenzar a salir, fue como si ambos lo hubieses decidido inconscientemente. No se cuestionaron nada, simplemente empezaron a actuar como una pareja (o quizás en realidad solo ya no tenían nada que les impidiera comportarse mutuamente como deseaban). Las muestras de cariño se intensificaron y los besos se volvieron algo constante._

_Aunque no mencionaron nada de lo sucedido a nadie, ni siquiera con Hiiragi o Shizusumi. Principalmente para evitar que las cosas pudieran cambiar entre el grupo de amigos; o que se volviera incómodo para el otro par._

_Pero sin importar los intentos y el esfuerzo, Yuki era demasiado transparente cuando se trataba de Mafuyu._

_Eran varias las veces que la gente le preguntaba al rubio si le sucedió algo ya que se le veía mucho más alegre y eufórico que antes. Incluso cuando este lo negaba,_ _bromeaban_ _de que seguramente se debía a que había conseguido novia._

_En un principio, a Sato le preocupaba que alguien pudiese deducir lo que sucedía entre ambos; teniendo en cuenta que Yuki siempre se le acercaba mucho, lo tomaba de la mano en cualquier momento o hasta lo abrazaba bajo la primera excusa que encontrara. Aún así, nadie parecía suponer nada al respecto (quizás porque ya era normal que Yuki se comportara de esa manera con él), calmando las seguridades del pelirrojo._

_Lograban mantenerse al margen de la amistad al encontrarse en público._

_Pero, cuando estaban solos, era cuando todo se volvía rotundamente diferente. Cuando la actitud de ambos cruzaba esa delgada y diminuta línea entre "mejores amigos" y "novios". Al estar en privado, era cuando los dos dejaban de lado las apariencias y expresaban todo aquello que sentían._

_Yuki era el más meloso (como siempre fue). Si ya bastante empalagoso era mientras estaban en la escuela, o incluso antes de que empezaran a salir, ahora aprovechaba todo instante para llenarlo de besos y mimos al más bajo; sin_ _despegarse_ _de él_ _ni por un segundo._

_Y aunque todo eso fuera nuevo para Mafuyu y lo pusiera algo nervioso, era incapaz de negar lo bien que se sentía. Que pudieran actuar sin ataduras ni que tuviera que cuestionarse si era correcto sentirse así. Todas esas emociones que tanto había callado ahora eran libres y volaban entre los dos._

_Incluso ahora mismo, en algún momento del trayecto que recorrían, sus manos habían vuelto a_ _entrelazarse_ _entre sí._

_¿Quién lo había iniciado? No lo recordaban, pero tampoco importaba._

_No se soltaron hasta llegar a la casa del rubio._

_Al introducirse en esta, Yuki se ocupó de volver a cerrar la puerta. Mafuyu comenzó a hablar._

— _¿Qué querías mostrar–?—pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando el más alto lo tomó del rostro para besarlo de manera desprevenida._

_Otra cosa que se había vuelto costumbre: que Yuki lo besara desesperadamente apenas se encontraran solos por un segundo._

_Sato soltó un sonido de exclamación, pero le correspondió al instante. Si bien solían hacer este tipo de cosas casi todo el tiempo, siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa al principio. Subió sus manos hasta los hombros del otro, mientras movía los labios para seguirle el ritmo._

_Solo pasaron unos segundos para que cortaran el beso. El rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados, presionó su frente contra la contraria sin dejar de sostener el rostro del pelirrojo._

— _Ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin poder besarte—admitió en un tono alegre. Mafuyu_ _revoleó_ _los ojos._

— _No es para tanto—lo contradijo, con tintes de vergüenza en su voz—. Solo fueron unas horas._

_Oyó a Yuki soltar una risa, a la vez que abría los ojos y se alejaba un poco de su rostro para poder mirarlo. Pasó sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas,_ _acariciándolas_ _suavemente. El de cabello anaranjado dejó recaer su cabeza contra las manos que lo_ _mimaban_ _._

— _Que podamos estar juntos de esta manera me hace desear demostrarte todo el tiempo cuánto me gustas—volvió a hablar el rubio, dejando un minúsculo beso sobre la punta de la nariz ajena._

_Mafuyu deseó poder voltear la mirada hacia otro lado. Podía parecer apático e inexpresivo, pero que Yuki le dijera cosas como esas lo llenaba de nervios._

_A pesar de la timidez y vergüenza, Sato guió sus manos la cara del más alto, y esta vez fue él quién inició el siguiente beso._

_El rubio deslizó sus brazos hasta aferrarse del torso ajeno, acercándolo más; mientras Mafuyu rodeaba el cuello de Yuki con los propios, girando el rostro para que sus labios_ _encajaran_ _mejor. A medida que la distancia entre ambos iban reduciéndose, la intensidad del beso aumentaba._

_A diferencia de las primeras veces, ahora ya lograban que el movimiento entre ambos fuera más fluido y que no estuvieran constantemente dudando en si lo hacían bien o no. Aunque esas emociones nerviosas nunca lograran irse del todo, se mantenían al igual que en el primer beso; solo se dejaban llevar y disfrutaban el momento._

_Por su parte Mafuyu era quien aún no se acostumbraba a toda aquella sensación; si ya los tiernos e inocentes besos que tuvo con Yuki cuando eran niños lo dejaban en un manojo de nervios, ahora era incluso peor. La manera en que los labios de ambos se abrían encajando entre sí como un rompecabezas, como el más alto lo tomaba de la cintura para acercarlo, que su cuerpo estuviese básicamente pegado al de este, los escalofríos que lo recorrían al sentir su lengua rozar con la ajena, como Yuki le dejaba leve mordidas en el_ _labio inferior_ _durante el beso..._

_Se separaron ya con las caras bastante_ _sonrojadas_ _. Aún así, ninguno amagó a soltar o alejar al otro; por el contrario, el rubio incluso atrajo más al más bajo para atraparlo en un abrazo, escondiendo en rostro en su hombro. Este no mostró reproche alguno._

— _¿Yuki?—su voz sonó casi inaudible._

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?_

_Su novio dejó escapar una gran sonrisa al oír eso, soltando al de cabello anaranjado. Pudo notar que se veía realmente emocionado._

— _Casi lo olvido. Ven—Tras esto, lo tomó de la mano,_ _guiándolo_ _hacia la habitación—Llevo bastante queriendo mostrarte esto._

_Al ingresar al cuarto, Mafuyu observó hacia los lados, buscando que podía ser aquello de lo que Yuki hablara. Y solo notó una cosa nueva en aquel lugar._

_Contra una de las paredes, había un estuche negro._

— _¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, mirando confuso al rubio._

_Este, en vez de responder, optó por tomar aquella funda para abrirla y sacar lo que había en su interior._

_Una guitarra roja._

— _Acabo de comprarla. Costó bastante—comentó. Sonaba realmente animado—. Quería_ _mostrártela_ _a ti primero._

_Sato se acercó, observando el instrumento de cerca._

— _¿Planeas empezar a tocar?—le preguntó aún sin entender del todo, estirando con cuidado los dedos para tocar los bordes de la guitarra._

— _Sí—afirmó Yuki con un fuerte entusiasmo desbordando de sus cuerdas vocales—. Llevábamos bastante planeando armar una banda con Hiiragi y Shizusumi. Nos interesaba mucho la música y decidimos intentarlo. Estuve ahorrando para poder comprar esta guitarra—_ _El pelirrojo asintió en silencio._

— _Es bonita—fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto. No sabía casi nada acerca de música o instrumentos._

_—Es muy buena. Suena increíble._

_Mafuyu alejó la mano del objeto, aún sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa; siempre supo que a Yuki le encantaba la música, pero no imaginó que tenía pensado comenzar a tocar._

_Y ahí fue cuando cierta duda llegó._

_—¿Por qué no me lo contaron antes?—soltó, levantando la vista hacia el rubio._

_—Yo... quería que fuera una sorpresa. Planeaba contártelo después, cuando ya mejorara en esto, pero digamos que me ganó la emoción—admitió algo avergonzado—. Además... Esto es muy importante para mí y quería compartirlo contigo._

_Sato sintió como un sonrojo subió hasta su rostro, y como una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en sus labios. Pero aún así no supo que responder a eso._

_—¿Ya has practicado cómo tocar?—preguntó, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió para decir._

_—La compré hace poco así que casi no la he probado, pero estuve practicando—aquel entusiasmo se hacía presente en su voz cada vez que mencionaba el tema— ¿Quieres escuchar?_

_Cuando el pelirrojo soltó un sonido en afirmación, Yuki se apresuró en comenzar a afinar el instrumento. Ambos se sentaron en la cama antes de que el rubio comenzara a tocar._

_Mafuyu tenía un conocimiento básicamente nulo sobre música, bandas o guitarras. Siempre le gustó la música, pero nunca le prestó demasiada atención o se interesó en investigar al respecto._

_Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que Yuki desbordaba un aura de emoción y pasión al tocar esa guitarra. Como si cada nota estuviese cargada de mil emociones_ _y pudiera transmitir cada una de ellas fácilmente con la música._

_Y le encantaba verlo así._

_Incluso cuando el rubio se detuvo y le preguntó que le parecía, se mantuvo unos segundos con la mirada fija en él, aún anonadado._

— _Suena muy bien—se apresuró a decir al volver en sí, esperando que Yuki no se hubiese percatado de eso._

_Pero este siempre estaba atento de cada expresión que hacía_ _su novio._

_El más alto lo tomó de una mejilla para depositarle otro beso en los labios, siendo correspondido al instante. Fue más suave que los que solían darse, pero igual de largo, emotivo y cargado de sentimientos._

— _¿Acaso soy tan bueno con la guitarra como para dejarte así de flechado?—le preguntó, apenas despegándose del rostro ajeno, y con bastante humor en su voz. Mafuyu se limitó a_ _revolear_ _los ojos, para luego_ _desviarlos_ _hacia un lado._

— _Realmente eres genial—admitió aún así, con total sinceridad—. Me gusta mucho como tocas._

_Yuki dejó escapar una gran sonrisa al oír esas palabras._

— _Que a ti te guste significa todo para mí—soltó, dejando un beso más en el rostro del pelirrojo, para luego atrapar su cuerpo en un abrazo._

_Mafuyu lo rodeó con sus brazos, acomodando la cara sobre el hueco del hombro ajeno. Le parecía lindo verlo tan entusiasmado y motivado por algo. Al igual que como lograba dejarse llevar y expresar tanto al tocar aquella guitarra._ _Era fácil notar lo mucho que lo apasionaba la música._

_Veía en Yuki una alegría extrema que pocas veces se notaba en él._

_Y amaba verlo así._

_Le gustaba verlo feliz._

_Pero también le hacía ilusión poder formar parte de alguna manera de aquello que tan feliz lo hacía._


	6. ❝Miedo❞

_Dentro de esas cuatro paredes se oía el ruido del televisor encendido, siendo opacado por suspiros y el chapoteo de labios chocando entre sí._

_Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Yuki, sentados sobre la cama, sin parar de besarse. Mafuyu iba a pasar la noche en la casa de este, y habían acordado ver una película antes de irse a dormir, pero esta solo había sido ignorada en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí._

_Ambos tenían entrelazada una de sus manos mutuamente como siempre, mientras que con la otra Yuki se ocupaba de_ _sostenerle_ _el rostro al más bajo._

_Cada vez las muestras de cariño entre ellos se volvían más constantes, cualquier excusa o momento a solas era suficiente para que se besaran o_ _acurrucaran_ _juntos. Y a la vez, todo se volvía más apasionado, como si su relación subiera un escalón con cada segundo que pasara._

_Se separaron abruptamente para tomar aire después de quién sabe cuántos minutos, pero el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir llenando de besos el rostro de Mafuyu. Este solo sintió sus mejillas arder en cada sector que era rozado por los labios de Yuki._

_—¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente?—le preguntó en voz baja, aunque sin darle indicios de que se detuviera._

_Oyó a su novio soltar una leve risa._

_—Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti—susurró mientras empezaba a deslizar sus labios hacia el cuello del pelirrojo._

_Mafuyu se estremeció al sentir como Yuki succionaba y mordisqueaba toda la piel a su alcance. Le fue imposible no tensarse ante eso._

_Algo que también se volvía cada vez más constante e intenso eran aquellos nuevos sentimientos que surgían en él cada vez que las cosas subían de tono entre ambos. Aquella sensación como si un calor diferente al habitual recorriera todo su organismo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies; como si algo lo impulsara a querer cruzar todos los límites dentro de su relación._

_Aún así, Sato siempre lo alejaba o frenaba antes de que algo sucediera._

_—Yuki—tomó suavemente la cara del nombrado para separarlo de sí—... Sería mejor parar por ahora._

_—¿Acaso no soy bueno besando? Si es así, supongo que tendremos que practicar más—soltó el rubio a modo de chiste,_ _acurrucándose_ _contra el hombro de su novio._

_—Solo pienso que tendríamos que tener más cuidado al hacer este tipo de cosas—continuó el pelirrojo—. Algún día alguna de nuestras madres podrían vernos._

_Por un segundo, le pareció sentir a Yuki tensarse entre sus brazos, quedándose incómodamente callado por unos segundos._

_—Bueno, yo—empezó a hablar, tomándose otra pausa—... La verdad es que pensaba contarle a mi mamá sobre nosotros._

_Luego de que soltara aquello, Mafuyu lo miró extrañado._

_—¿No querías mantenerlo en secreto?_

_—Sí, pero—Yuki se alejó un poco de su novio antes de seguir hablando, procurando mirarlo a la cara—... No quiero sentir que le estoy ocultando algo. Me preocupa como pueda reaccionar, pero aún así yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Quiero—hizo una última pausa antes de continuar. Sato notó que sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco—... Quiero contarle lo feliz que me hace poder estar con la persona que me gusta._

_Ahora fue Mafuyu quien se sonrojó; no esperaba eso último en lo absoluto. Y le fue imposible pensar algo en que responder._

_—¿No te molesta?—preguntó el rubio._

_—No—se apresuró en negar—. Te apoyaré si quieres decírselo._

_Yuki sonrió antes de volver a_ _plantarle_ _otro beso en el rostro, seguido de uno en los labios. El más bajo le correspondió al instante, aunque este fue más corto que los usuales._

_No supo contar cuantos segundos se habrán mantenido así en silencio antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar._

_—Entonces... ¿Quieres que sigamos “viendo la película” o ya quieres irte a dormir?—soltó, volviendo a su usual tono burlesco. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos ante el obvio doble sentido de sus palabras._

_—Mejor durmamos, ya es tarde._

_Tras decir eso, se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento e irse al_ _futón_ _. Pero apenas amagó a hacerlo, notó como Yuki lo abrazaba por la cintura,_ _echándolo_ _otra vez sobre la cama e impidiéndole moverse._

_—¿Qué haces?—Mafuyu ladeó el rostro, mirando con incógnita al rubio._

_—Mejor duerme aquí conmigo—soltó como si no fuera nada._

_El rostro del más bajo volvió a arder._

_—Claro que no._

_—Solo será por hoy._

_—Que no._

_—Cuando éramos niños no había problema—siguió_ _contradiciéndolo_ _._

_—No es lo mismo, ya no somos niños._

_—Por favor—insistió en tono de súplica fingida, sin dejar de aferrarse al torso ajeno._

_Sato suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. No sabía que era peor; que Yuki siempre recurriera a eso para tratar de convencerlo de algo, o que a él le bastara para siempre terminar por seguirle la corriente._

_—Está bien—accedió finalmente—. Pero no pienses en hacer nada raro._

_Tras eso, solo se acomodaron bajo las mantas dispuestos a dormir. El rubio abrazó el cuerpo ajeno desde atrás, escondiendo el rostro contra su espalda._

_A Mafuyu le fue más difícil dormir esa noche; en parte debido a los extraños nervios que sentía al tener a su novio presionado contra el suyo. Pero también por no poder sacarse de la cabeza lo anteriormente hablado._

_Nunca pensó acerca de hacer pública la relación que ambos compartían. Aceptó mantenerlo en secreto solo porque Yuki se lo pidió, pero no se cuestionó cual podía ser la razón detrás de eso._

_¿Cómo sería la reacción de la gente al saber que ambos estaban saliendo?_

* * *

— _¿Volvemos juntos?—preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su morral._

_El día de clases había terminado, y supuso que, como siempre, volvería a casa con Yuki para luego pasar el resto del día juntos._

_Pero esta vez el rubio desvío la mirada hacia otro lado ante su interrogante._

_—Hoy no podré—admitió rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo—. Voy a tener ensayo con la banda. No podré acompañarte a casa—aclaró mientras caminaba hacia afuera del salón seguido del más bajo—... ¿No te molesta?_

_Cada vez se volvían más constantes las veces que Yuki iba a practicar. Al principio solo eran algunos días de vez en cuando, pero con el tiempo pasaron a ser todas las semanas._

_—Descuida, no hay problema—dijo, mientras ambos salían del salón y se detenían en la puerta. Sabía que a Yuki le apasionaba tocar y que era importante para él. No quería presionarlo._

_—Probablemente termine algo tarde, pero cuando lo haga te llamaré ¿De acuerdo?—Mafuyu soltó un sonido asintiendo._

_De no haber estado en público, de seguro Yuki lo hubiese besado para despedirse. Pero ambos tuvieron que conformarse con un simple “nos vemos luego”. Tras eso, el más bajo solo se quedó observándolo alejarse por el pasillo._

_Quizás de no haberse quedado quieto y no haber tardado en irse, no habría escuchado cierta charla proveniente del interior del salón._

_—¿No te parece rara la relación de Yoshida y Sato?_

_—Están todo el tiempo juntos y muy cerca el uno del otro... Es raro que dos chicos se comporten como ellos lo hacen._

_—¿Crees que estén saliendo? Que repugnante sería._

_—Que asco. Oí que Yoshida está en una banda, esto podría afectarlo mucho._

_—Que desperdicio._

_Le fue imposible irse al escuchar esas palabras. Cada una dolía y aún así no se veía capaz de moverse._

_Cuando empezaron a salir y Yuki propuso mantenerlo en secreto, accedió sin cuestionarse nada. Solo creyó que era para no volver raras las cosas entre sus amigos._

_Nunca pensó en el verdadero peso que eso podía conllevar._

_¿Era esto por lo que Yuki quiso ocultarlo?_

_¿Para que no dijeran estas cosas de ellos y su relación?_

_¿Era así como la gente reaccionaría si supieran la verdad?_

_¿O en realidad Yuki no quería verse involucrado por todo eso?_

_Cada pensamiento se sentía como miles de pinchazos en su piel._

_¿O acaso...?_

_¿Acaso estaba realmente mal que dos chicos estuvieran saliendo?_

_Mafuyu soltó un suspiro silencioso y bajó la cabeza. Lo mejor solo sería ignorar esos comentarios y alejarse de ahí. Pensando de más no lograría nada._

_Se hizo caso a sí mismo y salió de ese lugar._

_Pero aún así aquel dolor en el pecho no lo abandonó ni por un segundo._


	7. ❝Ocultar❞

_Ya había anochecido y aún seguía pensando en eso. Aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza un sinfín de veces. Todas sus dudas le daban vueltas y vueltas, sin hallar ninguna respuesta._

_Estaba en su habitación, esperando a que su madre lo llamara para cenar._

_Pero sus pensamientos seguían en lo sucedido aquella mañana._

_“—¿No te parece rara la relación de Yoshida y Sato?”_

_“—Es raro que dos chicos se comporten como ellos lo hacen”._

_“—¿Crees que estén saliendo? Que repugnante sería”._

_“—Oí que Yoshida está en una banda, esto podría afectarlo mucho”._

_Y el dolor que sintió en ese momento tampoco lo había abandonado. Con cada vez que lo recordaba, las punzadas en su pecho se_ _intensificaban_ _más. Se esforzaba en ignorar esos comentarios, pero una extraña sensación de culpa lo llenaba haciéndole sentir que tenían razón._

_Necesitaba a Yuki a su lado en ese momento._

_Pero este no le había hablado todavía. Y no se atrevía a mandarle un mensaje._

_Yuki estaba ocupado con la banda y la idea de causarle problemas lo_ _carcomía_ _. Le preocupaba que realmente llegase a arruinar sus planes o a perjudicar al rubio._

_Nunca había pensado sobre eso, pero tras lo sucedido le era imposible que no se sintiera como una carga._

_“Quizás siempre fue así, solo que no podía verlo”._

_Y su inconsciente no hacía más que insistirle en que de eso se trataba._

_Pero lo que no terminaba de comprender era lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Yuki le contó que pensaba contarle a su mamá sobre su relación. Eso no cuadraba._

_¿Por qué iba a exponerse tanto? ¿Cuál era el punto? Él mismo había dicho que le preocupaba cual pudiese ser su reacción, entonces... ¿Por qué se arriesgaría tanto por eso?_

_No lograba entenderlo ni sabía que pensar._

_Su celular vibró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Algo desanimado lo tomó, revisando de qué se trataba._

_Era un mensaje de Yuki._

**_«Ya terminó el ensayo, se me hizo algo tarde. ¿Quieres hacerlo algo?»_ **

**_«Ahora no puedo, estoy por cenar. Quizás luego»_ **

**_«De acuerdo. Avísame si estás libre»_ **

_Se quedó en silencio viendo la pantalla del móvil. Ahora mismo quería llamarlo. Quería oír su voz diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Pero seguía_ _insistiéndose_ _en que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, que su relación estaba mal, que solo generaría problemas._

_Rozó su dedo contra el celular, como si acariciara la pantalla. Y, quizás por mera coincidencia u obra del destino, accidentalmente terminó por presionar la opción de llamada._

_Tardó en reaccionar, pero antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada, el rubio ya había atendido el celular._

_—¿Mafuyu?—oyó su voz, sin saber con qué responder._

_Podría haberle cortado y decir que lo llamó por error, pero ahora lo que menos quería era dejar de oírlo._

_—Hola—se limitó a decir._

_—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado._

_—No, solo—se detuvo pensando hacia donde desviar el tema—... ¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo?_

_—Nos va muy bien. Aún seguimos practicando, pero estamos avanzando. Además de que la guitarra nueva suena genial—le comentó,_ _oyéndose_ _muy entusiasmado. Eso alegró al más bajo—. ¿Hiciste algo hoy después de clases?_

_Mafuyu se tensó un instante, volviendo a recordar lo que pasó esa mañana._

_—No, solo fui a casa._

_No dijo más, en parte porque en verdad no había hecho más que eso y a la vez porque el tema lo tenía desmotivado, sin saber que poder decir._

_—¿Pasó algo?—Yuki le preguntó tras el silencio que se había formado._

_—No, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_—No suenas bien. Puedes hablar conmigo si sucedió algo._

_—No es nada importante—lo soltó queriendo negarlo, pero eso solo lo expuso más._

_—¿Entonces sí pasó algo?—Sato se quedó callado tras la pregunta— Mafuyu, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Estamos juntos, tenemos que contarnos las cosas si algo nos molesta—De alguna manera eso le dolió más, el que mencionara que estaban saliendo solo aumentaba aquella inseguridad en él—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Hubiese querido negarlo al instante, pero su voz no lograba salir. No podía pretender estar bien después de lo que había oído, después de todo lo que había pensando y de cuántas dudas le habían surgido._

_Y aunque no quisiera involucrarlo, le era imposible mentirle. Menos en un momento como ese._

_—Yuki..._

_Se frenó, sin saber como expresar lo que tanto lo_ _carcomía_ _en ese momento. Y tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente habló._

_—¿Realmente está bien que nosotros estemos juntos?_

_Ahora fue el otro quien se quedó en silencio._

_—¿Por qué no lo estaría?—sonaba totalmente desconcertado (y hasta preocupado)._

_Mafuyu tomó un respiro antes de seguir._

_—Estuve pensando acerca de nuestra relación y sobre que lo que dijiste anoche, lo de que no querías ocultarle a tu mamá que estábamos saliendo. Me preocupa qué pueda decir la gente si supieran de nosotros, no quiero que hablen mal de ti o que por culpa de esto pueda perjudicarte con tu banda. Tal vez sería mejor si solo lo dejamos._

_Quien volvió a quedarse callado fue el que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. El más bajo trató de prepararse para cual pudiera ser su respuesta, pero lo llenaba de nervios pensar en que todo podría terminar ahí mismo._

_Por mucho que intentara convencerse de que sería lo mejor, no quería que así fuera... Pero eso lo hacía sentirse egoísta._

_Tras esos momentos de dudas, al fin la voz del más alto volvió a hacer presencia._

_—No me importa lo que crean los demás—aquello tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien ya se esperaba lo peor—. Sé que muchos nos verían mal si supieran que salimos, pero no tenemos porqué darle explicaciones a nadie ni depender de lo que los demás piensen. Yo soy feliz contigo y eso es todo lo que me importa—Todas esas palabras no hacían más que calmar de a poco las inseguridades del más bajo—. Quería contarle a mi mamá sobre nosotros porque ella es importante para mí y quería compartirle sobre lo que me hace feliz, y sé que si ella me ama me aceptará tal y como soy. Yo sé que no hay nada malo en mis sentimientos por ti, y nada de lo que diga el resto de la gente podrá cambiarlo._

_Mafuyu no dijo nada, solo quedó estupefacto antes las palabras recién oídas. No sabía cómo responder a eso._

_No sabía cómo era que el rubio hacía para saber cómo calmarlo en situaciones así y cómo siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta para eso. En eso poco que dijo, conseguía darle la confianza que tanto necesitaba. A pesar de la edad de ambos, se encargaba de pensar en esos detalles que él pasaba por alto._

_Lo único claro es que quería a Yuki consigo. No solo en ese momento, sino que no quería apartarse de él nunca._

_Antes de que hallara algo para responderle, su madre lo llamó para que fuera a cenar._

_—Tengo que irme a comer—dijo, algo apenado de no haber dicho nada._

_—Descuida, luego hablamos—el rubio lo tranquilizó antes de que cortaran la llamada._

* * *

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

_La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_—Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado—se limitó a decir._

_Durante toda la cena se mantuvo casi en pleno silencio, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Yuki._

_Estaba más perdido que al inicio, pero a la vez se sentía más confiado que antes. Le costaba comprender como hacía el rubio para ser tan despreocupado con lo que dijeran los demás y cómo se tenía tanta confianza. Pero a la vez, anhelaba poder pensar así, que no le importara tanto ese tipo de cosas._

_—No te duermas muy tarde—Mashiro se encontraba organizando sus cosas para ir a trabajar—. Seguramente no volveré hasta mañana temprano, así que si te sientes solo puedes invitar a algún amigo._

_El pelirrojo soltó un sonido asintiendo. Acostumbraba a quedarse solo bastantes veces debido al trabajo de su madre._

_—Quizás... le diga a Yuki que venga—Pero eso había cambiado este último tiempo._

_—Últimamente siempre están juntos—Mafuyu volvió a asentir ante el comentario de su madre—. Es lindo que sigan siendo igual de unidos que cuando eran niños._

_El chico se tensó por un segundo._

_De alguna manera, todos sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido ese día, lo mencionado por Yuki y la ternura con la que le hablaba su madre se_ _congeniaron_ _en ese momento._

_Solo hubo una idea que se instaló en su casa._

_—En realidad—tomó la palabra, no muy seguro de qué iba a decir y cómo iba a hacerlo. Lo único seguro era que no quería seguir preocupándose, y quería tomar esto como una señal—... Creo que Yuki y yo estamos saliendo... O algo así._

_Su madre levantó la mirada hacia él, algo extrañada por lo recién dicho._

_—¿A qué te refieres?—Mashiro le preguntó, notándose confundida en su voz._

_A pesar de los nervios (aunque por fuera no lo pareciera), el pelirrojo siguió hablando, buscando la manera de poder expresarse._

_—Yuki se me confesó hace bastante y yo le_ _correspondí_ _. Ninguno le pidió al otro que saliéramos pero nos comportamos como si fuésemos una pareja._

_El silencio invadió la sala luego de eso. Mashiro lucía algo sorprendida y a la vez confundida por la declaración del más joven. Sabía que su forma de explicarlo no fue la más clara, pero la realidad es que esa era su mejor manera de expresarlo._

_Aún así, la carencia de sonido que inundaba el ambiente no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. En parte entendió a lo que Yuki se refirió la noche anterior sobre no saber como su madre reaccionaría ante la noticia._

_—¿No te molesta?—dejó salir finalmente,_ _urgiéndole_ _por una respuesta._

_Su madre lo miró otra vez, aún más sorprendida por eso último, y lo negó._

_—No, por supuesto que no me molesta—aclaró rápidamente, sonando más tranquila—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien especial para ti. Yuki es un buen chico—Mashiro puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, a la vez que le sonreía—. Gracias por habermelo contado, me hace muy feliz._

_Mafuyu soltó un sonido asintiendo, sintiéndose más tranquilo._

_—De verdad me siento muy contento cuando estoy con Yuki—admitió en voz baja—. Quería contártelo._

_La sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó con dulzura al oírlo decir eso._

_—Me alegra que así sea—agregó, aún acariciándole el rostro al más pequeño—. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos en esto._

_—Gracias—soltó el pelirrojo, dejando escapar un sonrisita. Mashiro lo abrazó dejándole un beso en la frente. Este le devolvió el cálido abrazo._

_Sato no esperó mucho más después de que su madre se fuera para enviarle un mensaje al rubio pregúntale si podía venir a verlo. Se sintió rodeado de una apacible sensación, la cuál sentía que debía_ _compartírsela_ _._

_Yuki no tardo demasiado en llegar (teniendo en cuenta que eran vecinos). Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para encontrar al joven más alto en la puerta de su casa._

_—¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó este finalmente, una vez que ambos estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, sentados sobre su cama— Estaba algo preocupado por lo que dijiste por teléfono._

_—Estoy bien—aclaró rápidamente ante su confesión—. La verdad, me siento mucho mejor ahora._

_—¿Sucedió algo?—dijo con algo de nerviosismo— ¿O acaso te desesperaba tanto verme como a mí me pasa contigo?—, el cual fue rápidamente opacado por sus recurrentes bromas. El más bajo solo se limitó a_ _revolear_ _los ojos ante eso último._

_—Pensé mucho sobre lo que dijiste ayer y hoy, y... Le conté a mi mamá sobre nosotros—aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio, el cual abrió los ojos con incógnita—. Ella se puso muy contenta, se la veía feliz._

_Yoshida soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso último._

_—Me alegra que todo saliera bien—dijo con rotunda sinceridad._

_—Sí—Mafuyu exclamó en su característico tono—. Recordé lo que me dijiste ayer, lo pensé mucho, y yo tampoco quiero callarme lo que siento por ti. Quiero poder expresar cuánto me gustas._

_Aunque se sentía seguro en ese momento, fue inevitable que un pequeño sonrojo se_ _acumulara_ _en sus mejillas. Al igual que en las ajenas._

_Yuki le sonrió, con una radiante sonrisa que igualaba a la plenitud del sol, mientras lo miraban con aquella ternura y amor que siempre le dedicaba._

_—Siempre logras gustarme más y más—fue lo único que se atrevió a decir con su titubeante voz, mientras tomaba el rostro del más bajo, acariciando sus ahora rojizos pómulos._

_No se tomaron demasiados segundos en terminar por besarse como siempre lo hacían. El rubio capturó sus labios, iniciando con dulces besos, a los cuales el pelirrojo le siguió el ritmo y se dejó hacer sin dudarlo, disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que se producía entre ambos._

_Lentamente el espacio entre los dos comenzó a carecer, los movimientos de sus rostros se intensificaron, los roces dejaron de limitarse a solo labios dándole lugar a las lenguas. Mafuyu subió sus manos hasta el cabello claro del más alto, aferrándose a este._

_Ni siquiera requirieron mucho más para que los brazos de Yuki que se sostenían sobre la cama_ _temblaran_ _y se perdiera el balance de sus cuerpos, cayendo uno encima del otro. Fue inevitable que durante eso se chocaran accidentalmente los dientes, pero no le dedicaron más que unas pequeñas risas antes de continuar._

_Esta vez, Sato no quiso que nada lo frenara, que ninguna sensación de que estuvieran cruzando un límite no permitido o haciendo algo que no deberían lo invadiera. Solo le importaba ese momento, lo bien que se sentía tener los brazos de su novio rodeándolo y causándole esos escalofríos a los que nunca se_ _acostumbraría_ _._

_Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la garganta del más bajo cuando Yuki le mordió el labio inferior y_ _tironeó_ _de este. Tanto su rostro como su cuerpo ardían en nervios y sentimientos que desconocía._

_El de cabello rubio se detuvo y alejó un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Le pasó una mano por el rostro, corriendo los cabellos de su flequillo, y mirándolo con adoración._

_—Eres hermoso—se limitó a decir antes de salirse de encima suyo._

_Mafuyu, más avergonzado que antes debido a lo que acababa de oír y de solo pensar en que seguramente se veía ridículamente sonrojado, se levantó junto a él, limpiándose los restos de saliva de su boca. Tenía el rostro ardiendo._

_De alguna manera, ambos se vieron rodeados por un silencio confuso e incómodo._

_—Yo aún no se lo conté a mi mamá—comentó Yuki, aligerando el ambiente—, pero supongo que qué tu lo hicieras me sirvió de motivación._

_—Tú fuiste quien me motivó a mi en un primer lugar—agregó el de cabello anaranjado. El otro soltó una suave risa._

_—Digamos que fue mutuo. Hicimos un buen equipo—dijo con ánimos, acariciándole la mejilla. Este dejó recaer su rostro sobre esta._

_Hubo otros segundos de silencio, hasta que Sato decidiera hablar._

_—Mi mamá va a trabajar esta noche ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?—le preguntó, aún sin despegar su cara de la palma ajena._

_—Claro que me quedaré—Yuki se le acercó para dejarle un beso en su mejilla libre._

_A pesar de todo, le era agradable ver como aquel sentimiento pequeño que ambos habían formado iba creciendo y avanzando. Como esas simples conversaciones que compartían podían arreglarlo todo; como sus caricias y besos se sentían como un roce del cielo._

_Se sentía feliz de notar que su relación lograba seguir a flote si ambos estaban unidos._

_—Supongo que ahora tendré que llamar “suegra” a Mashiro-san—bromeó su novio, recibiendo una negación inmediata._

_—Ni siquiera lo pienses._

* * *

Recordaba aquellos días a la perfección.

Los momentos que compartieron, las promesas que se hicieron, el apoyo que mutuamente se daban en todo momento. Como uno lograba ser el pilar del otro cuando este parecía estar por derrumbarse.

Cada vez que tenía alguna inseguridad sobre ellos y su futuro, el mero hecho de estar uno junto al otro le daba la seguridad suficiente para seguir adelante.

Fue tal y como lo pensó en ese momento: Su relación lograba salir a flote a pesar de todo ya que se encontraban juntos.

Y fue por eso mismo que todo cayó en picada cuando se alejaron, cuando la confianza se vio rota, cuando aquel apoyo se volvió en dependencia.

¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes de que eso pasara?


	8. ❝Baile❞

_Las clases de ese día ya habían terminado, pero ambos decidieron quedarse un rato en el auditorio de la escuela._

_Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados sobre el escenario. Yuki practicaba con su guitarra mientras Mafuyu lo escuchaba recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de este. Últimamente se les hacía más difícil el poder verse como antes solían hacer, el rubio tenía ensayos con la banda casi todos los días; además de que pronto entrarían a preparatorias diferentes por lo que ya tampoco podrían estar juntos en clase. Pero aún así lograban hallar pequeños momentos como este para disfrutarlo entre ambos._

_Confiaban en que podría adaptarse a eso._

_—Has estado mejorando—soltó el de cabello anaranjado, mientras oía al otro tocar. El aludido sonrió en respuesta._

— _Me alegra que lo pienses. Me he estado esforzando mucho._

_Cuando el sonido de la música se detuvo de nuevo, Sato volvió a hablar._

— _Algún día tendrás que estar en un escenario como este y_ _tocarás_ _frente a muchas persona—soltó observando a su novio—. ¿No te pone nervioso?_

— _Claro que me pone nervioso, pero... No sé, a la vez me emociona pensar en eso—respondió con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de anhelo—. Sería como un sueño para mí._

_A Mafuyu le encantaba verlo así, tan alegre y lleno de esperanzas. Era ese tipo de emoción que pocas veces veía en él. Cualquiera notaría cuánto le apasionaba la música._

_Le hacía feliz verlo tan entusiasmado como en el primer día._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti?—retomó la palabra el rubio._

— _¿Yo?_

— _¿No te gustaría hacer algo así? ¿Cantar o tocar algún instrumento frente a mucha gente?_

_El más bajo se quedó callado unos segundos; era algo que nunca se había planteado._

— _No me veo capaz—fue lo único que respondió. Sabía que la música trataba de expresarse, pero eso era algo que él nunca pudo hacer correctamente._

_Pero aún así, Yuki siempre lo entendía._

—Yo _sí te veo capaz. Tienes buen oído para la música, y tu voz es muy linda, seguro dejarías deslumbrados a todos los que te oyeran—dijo este, rodeando el cuerpo del más bajo con un brazo y_ _atrayéndolo_ _contra sí mismo._

— _Nunca me has oído cantar—contradijo el pelirrojo, restándole importancia._

— _Pero siempre_ _tarareas_ _—_ _insistió, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del otro—. Cuando estás distraído te pones a tararear una canción, siempre te he escuchado—Yuki subió delicadamente su mano hasta su cabello anaranjado, acariciándolo—. Seguro que hasta_ _enamorarías_ _a alguien con que solamente te oyera._

_Sato desvió el rostro ante esa broma._

— _Tú eres el único que lo cree—siguió negándose—. No podría hacer nada como eso. De todos modos, tampoco me atrevería._

_No tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo para ese tipo de cosas, todos siempre le habían dicho que parecía que no sintiera nada. La simple idea de hacer algo como lo que su novio planeaba era totalmente irreal._

_Yuki pareció querer seguir insistiendo, pero se frenó en silencio por unos segundos._

_Luego dejó escapar una sonrisa._

— _Tengo una idea—soltó el rubio, guardando su guitarra en el estuche y sacando su celular._

— _¿Qué haces?—le preguntó el más bajo, mientras lo veía buscar algo en este. El más alto solo dejó el celular en el suelo tras poner una canción al azar, y tomó la mano de Mafuyu ayudándolo a ponerse de pie— ¿Yuki?_

— _Bailemos ahora—dijo finalmente, mientras se aferraba a la mano del pelirrojo, y con la que le quedaba libre lo tomaba de la cintura._

— _¿Qué?—soltó confundido._

— _Si dices que no se te daría cantar, entonces tratemos con esto._

— _No digas tonterías, estamos solos—trató de zafarse del agarre, pero antes de poder intentarlo, el rubio tiró de él—. No sé bailar..._

— _Yo tampoco—admitió este, sin soltar el cuerpo ajeno—. Aún así—continuó, ahora con la voz más chistosa—, ¿Me concedes esta pieza? Prometo no_ _pisarte_ _._

_Sato hubiese refutado, pero apenas pudo contener una risa por sus palabras._

— _Yo no puedo_ _prometerte_ _lo mismo—fue lo único que respondió, para unos segundos después subir su mano libre a su hombro y seguirle el juego._

_Y así empezaron a moverse juntos._

_Trató de imitar sus pasos, pero la realidad es que ambos eran bastantes torpes en esto. Estaban_ _desincronizados_ _, y tampoco era como si la canción que salió al azar ayudara. Más de una vez se_ _trastabillaron_ _, pero el otro siempre se encontraba listo para sujetarlo._

_Aún así, todo era perfecto._

_Simplemente giraban por todo el escenario, riendo como niños. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor y se escapaban juntos a su pequeño mundo; donde solo existían ellos dos, donde solo era acompañados por la felicidad y el amor que sentían mutuamente._

_Cuando Yuki hizo dar una vuelta a Mafuyu, este volvió a tropezar hacia adelante, siendo atajado rápidamente por su novio y aferrándose a su cuerpo. Ambos rieron sin soltarse ni por un instante._

_El pelirrojo subió sus manos hasta el rostro ajeno, acariciándolo y quitándole el cabello de la cara. A su vez levantó la vista para verlo fijamente._

— _¿Cuándo te volviste tan alto?—soltó. Yuki siempre había sido más alto que él, pero en estos últimos meses había notado como se había estirado unos centímetros más (principalmente porque ahora se le hacía más difícil alcanzarlo cuando se besaban)._

— _Supongo que al fin estoy creciendo—fue lo único que respondió, mientras lo imitaba tomándolo de las mejillas. Mafuyu dejó recaer su rostro contra las manos de este._

_Ya sin esperar ni un segundo más, ambos se besaron, ignorando que aún se encontraban en un lugar público (aunque estuvieran solos)._

_Como acostumbraban, se rodearon el uno al otro con los brazos, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno. A diferencia de antes, ya no se tomaban tanto tiempo en tantear y probar antes de profundizar el encuentro entre sus bocas._

_Ya casi sin espacio alguno entre sí, Yuki rompió el beso, dirigiéndose instantáneamente al cuello de su novio. Este se aferró con fuerza de los hombros del más alto mientras sentía como este plantaba más caminos de besos a lo largo de toda la piel expuesta. Notaba como aquel cosquilleo volvía a hacerse presente en su organismo a la vez que esta situación aumentaba más de intensidad._

_Trató de callar un jadeo cuando sintió cómo le dejaba un suave mordisco en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello, para luego lamer y seguir besando esa zona._

— _Yuki—dejó salir el más bajo en medio de un suspiro, separándose unos centímetros—, estamos en la escuela._

_No querían frenar el momento, ninguno de los dos quería, pero sabían que se meterían en problemas si alguien los encontraba así._

_Pero eso no pareció detener al rubio._

— _Tengo una idea, ven—susurró, apresurándose en recoger las cosas que dejaron en el suelo, para luego tomar de la mano a su novio y guiarlo hacia atrás del telón._

_El lugar era oscuro y había poco espacio para caminar por ahí, pero les servía para no ser vistos._

_Rápidamente dejaron las cosas a un lado en el piso y, sin esperarlo más, continuaron justo donde habían quedado. Saltaron a los besos fogosos y a abrazarse apretadamente. Apenas podían verse, pero el roce de sus cuerpos les bastaba con tal de continuar._

_En mitad del beso, Mafuyu chocó detrás suyo_ _con una_ _de las tarimas que se almacenaban ahí y, aprovechando que la diferencia de altura comenzaba a molestarle, se separó del beso por un instante para sentarse sobre el borde de esta y quedar más a la altura de su novio. Tras eso siguieron igual que antes._

_Sus labios se unieron un par de veces más, antes de que Yuki retomara donde se había quedado en el escenario. Bajó a atacar otra vez el cuello ajeno, mientras el más bajo se seguía aferrando a él._

_En el último tiempo, su relación seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados (incluso si ya no se veían tanto como antes), y cada vez ponían menos esfuerzo en tratar de ocultarlo de los demás. Aún así nunca habían llegado a más de simple besos_ _calenturientos_ _._

_El calor en sus cuerpos y el ambiente no dejaba de crecer. El rubio se había acomodado entre las rodillas de su novio, mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de la camisa de este, acariciándole la zona de la cadera. A su vez, el nombrado apretaba los labios para ahogar los suspiros que amenazaban por escapar._

_Cuando Yuki volvió a dejarle otra mordida, Mafuyu se tensó y tiró de los hombros de este para acercarlo incluso más, a la vez que enredaba una pierna con la del más alto._

_Accidentalmente esto provocó que perdieran el equilibrio por un segundo; pudieron sostenerse antes de que cualquiera de los dos cayera pero fue imposible evitar el cuerpo de ambos chocara y que sus caderas se_ _restregaran_ _entre sí._

_Y también fue imposible que Mafuyu no notara como algo también chocaba contra su pierna._

_Ambos se quedaron estáticos al percatarse de eso último, mientras el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada confundido._

— _¿Yuki?—habló en voz baja y aún con la mirada fija, pero ahora con las mejillas sonrojadas— ¿Estás...?_

— _¡Perdón!—exclamó rápidamente el más alto, alejándose de este._

_Su rostro hervía en vergüenza. Era la primera vez que a alguno de los dos les pasaba una situación así._

— _¿Quieres ir al baño?—soltó Mafuyu; pero el otro se apresuró en negarse._

— _¡No! Solo... Ya se me pasará—murmuró con la voz temblorosa, apoyándose contra la tarima a un lado de su novio, pero con la mirada hacia otro lado._

_Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, ninguno se atrevía a ver al otro a la cara. El rubio se encontraba con el rostro absolutamente rojo y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza por la vergüenza. Y, aunque el más bajo se viera más tranquilo en comparación, también era comido por los nervios._

_Eran varias las veces en que sus besos habían aumentado de temperatura e intensidad, pero ni en una sola oportunidad ninguno de los dos había notado que el otro tuviese una reacción así. No sabían qué decir en un momento así._

— _Yuki—dejó salir su voz otra vez—, tú... ¿Esto te sucede seguido?_

_El nombrado levantó las cejas y regresó la mirada hacia él._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Algunas veces me_ _alejabas_ _sin razón mientras nos besábamos—siguió interrogando, con la voz aparentemente tranquila como si le preguntara cualquier otra cosa—... ¿Se debía a esto?_

_Yuki volvió a enrojecer (aunque a este punto ya parecía imposible) y a tartamudear ante la extraña pregunta de su novio._

— _Yo, b-bueno... ¿A veces?—se limitó a responder—. No es nada raro, es cosa de nuestra edad, ¿no?—el más bajo se mantuvo un poco callado, pero, cuando tomo coraje para continuar, el rubio retomó la palabra— Será mejor que nos vayamos, hoy tengo ensayo._

— _¿Seguro? ¿Ya se bajó tu_ _er_ _-?_

— _Sí, estoy bien—se apresuró en interrumpirlo—. Solo vámonos._

_Trataba de fingir estar tranquilo mientras tomaba sus cosas del piso, pero todo de él lo contradecía. De lejos se notaba como sus manos y piernas temblaban levemente, y aún quedaba algo de color sobre sus pómulos._

_Sato no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo._

— _Será mejor que nos_ _apresuremos_ _. Ya es tarde y si alguien nos encuentra aquí..._

— _A mí también... suele pasarme._

_El silencio volvió a reinar tras la confesión del más bajo. Yuki lo miró aún más descolocado, sin esperarse ese comentario en lo absoluto._

— _¿Mafuyu?_

— _Sí, será mejor irnos—cambió de tema, bajándose de la tarima y recogiendo sus cosas—. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu ensayo por mi culpa, seguramente Hiiragi y Shizusumi van a estar esperándote._

_Sato se dispuso a irse, esperando al rubio. El cual, aunque seguía confundido por lo de recién, lo siguió; quizás porque aún no terminaba de procesar que buscaba este al decir eso._

_Cuando salieron de la escuela acordaron verse más tarde (como siempre solían hacer) y luego se despidieron._

_Ya estado solo de camino a casa fue cuando el más bajo quiso golpearse por lo que había dicho._

_¡¿Por qué le pareció buena idea decir eso tan descaradamente?!_

_No es que sintiera vergüenza de admitirlo, pero le preocupaba que eso haya incomodado a su novio. Notó que claramente no esperaba esa respuesta._

_Pero él tampoco había esperado que pasara eso._

_También llevaba tiempo sintiéndose diferente cuando se besaban o tocaban de esa manera. No lo entendía en un principio, pero cada vez la necesidad que tenía de querer que estuvieran cerca se_ _distorsionaba_ _más hacia otros sentidos. Esos nervios ya no eran los mismos de un niño primerizo enamorado; él quería tocarlo de otra manera, quería que Yuki lo tocara de otra manera también._

_Sabía que estaba deseando a su novio de una manera distinta a cómo fue cuando comenzaron a salir... Pero tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que quería._

_Es decir, había podido entender de que se trataban sus sentimientos, pero no sabía que era lo que esperaba que pasara si es que se lo decía al rubio. ¿Qué pretendían hacer? Además de son jóvenes aún; y ambos son chicos, no sabía demasiado acerca de cómo se hacían esas cosas en relaciones como la de ellos._

_Nunca quiso hablar de eso porque, además de que nunca había salido el tema, tampoco estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente quería pedirle._

_Pero ahora sabía que a su novio le pasaba lo mismo..._

_Su caminata (junto con el torbellino de ideas dentro de su cabeza) se vio detenido cuando oyó a Yuki llamándolo detrás suyo para frenarlo. Cuando volteó, lo vio acercándose._

— _¿Yuki?—soltó confundido._

_El rubio tardó unos segundos en hablar, mientras recuperaba el aliento de haber corrido para alcanzarlo._

— _¿Vamos a casa?—fue lo único que dijo, dejando aún más confuso al pelirrojo._

— _¿Y tu ensayo?—luego de esa pregunta, el más alto desvió la mirada._

— _Ya les avisé a los chicos que hoy no iré._

— _¿Por qué? Hace unas horas estabas emocionado por ir. ¿Por qué ahora quieres faltar de repente?_

— _Solo—Yuki hizo otra pausa, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro ya empezaba a teñirse de rojo otra vez—... Hoy quiero quedarme contigo._

_Y ahí fue cuando el sonrojo se contagió hacia las mejillas del más bajo. Este también se mantuvo callado sin saber que responder después de eso... y creyendo haber captado a lo que realmente se refería._

_¿Qué podría pretender al decir que quería quedarse con él luego de lo sucedido hace unos minutos? No quería presuponer nada, pero..._

_Se rompió la atmósfera_ _enmudecida_ _cuando el rubio tomó la mano de su novio y finalmente se animó a mirarlo._

— _Hoy mi mamá no va a estar hasta más tarde—inició a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?_

_Mafuyu se tensó en un principio y sintió los nervios aflorar por su piel. No podía no presuponer cuando le decía cosas así._

_Pero de todas formas, respondió._

— _Sí._

* * *

_Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Yoshida, ninguno supo bien que decir para romper el hielo._

_Durante todo el camino, ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra. No se agarraron de las manos ni se besaron como de costumbre; ni perdieron el sonrojo de sus rostros. Estuvieron juntos y cerca, pero no tanto como de costumbre._

_Ambos estaban nerviosos de hacer cualquier movimiento después de lo sucedido, como si tuvieran dudas de qué deberían hacer tras esa situación._

— _¿Puedes dejar los bolsos en mi habitación? Voy a buscar algo para que comamos—pidió Yuki, mientras abría el refrigerador. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y se apresuró._

_Le hubiese sido más fácil haber hecho dos viajes para llevar todo, pero tan tenso era el ambiente que prefirió llevar el bolso de ambos más la guitarra del rubio a la vez. Al igual que, una vez en la habitación de este, fue rápido al dejar las cosas en el piso._

_Cuando volvió a la sala, Yuki ya había dejado unas latas sobre la mesa mientras él bebía una. A primera vista, Mafuyu creyó que eran gaseosas por lo que estuvo a punto de recordarle que él no bebía eso; pero se detuvo al notar que su novio tosía tras tragar._

— _¿Qué estás tomando?—le preguntó confundido acercándose a la mesa para agarrar una y leer la etiqueta._

_Antes de que el más alto respondiera algo, vio el logo de “Nippon” en las latas._

— _¡¿Por qué sacaste cerveza?! ¡Estás cosas tienen alcohol!—exclamó al instante— Saeko-san se va a enojar si se entera de esto._

— _No va a haber problema, luego compraré más para que no se dé cuenta—trató de restarle importancia, pero el pelirrojo siguió contradiciendo._

— _No vas a poder comprar nada porque eres menor de edad—Sato suspiró haciendo una pausa—. Vamos a estar en problemas si tu mamá o la mía descubren que siquiera pensaste en que tomáramos algo con alcohol..._

— _Si se enteran, les diré que fue mi culpa y que yo te insistí en hacerlo-_

— _Tampoco es que fueras a mentir—agregó_ _interrumpiéndolo_ _._

— _Mafuyu—ahora fue turno de Yuki de hacer una pausa—... Solo será una, y si no nos gusta solo la dejamos. No va a pasar nada—dijo, tratando de convencerlo._

_El más bajo se dispuso a seguir negándose, pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansado ese día. Simplemente_ _revoleó_ _los ojos y se sentó en la mesa._

— _“No va a pasar nada”—repitió, imitando al rubio—, ya se nota que estás mareado._

_Mafuyu abrió la otra lata y le dio un pequeño sorbo, frunciendo el ceño apenas el líquido chocó con su lengua._

— _Sabe horrible—fue lo único que dijo. A diferencia del más alto que se bebió lo que quedaba en la suya de un solo trago rápido... aunque puso la misma cara de disgusto—. ¡No bebas tanto de esa manera! Te va a hacer mal y vas a terminar vomitando—siguió_ _reprochándole_ _._

— _Sí, claramente no me hizo bien—admitió el rubio_ _presionándose_ _la frente con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la otra, mientras apretaba los ojos y se aguantaba la tos._

_Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, a Sato le alegró que así fuera. Esperó que al menos la próxima vez sí lo escucharía._

— _¿Ya habías bebido esto antes?—preguntó, con la voz más calmada._

— _No, es la primera vez que lo hago._

— _Primera y última vez, quiero creer—lo corrigió, más bien_ _reprochándolo_ _de nuevo. Por su parte, el otro no negó nada—. Yuki..._

— _¿Sí?—la voz de este estaba algo ronca por la tos._

_Mafuyu inhaló antes de hablar, regresando a lo que él realmente quería preguntar._

— _¿Por qué no fuiste al ensayo?_

_Percibió como el rubio desvió la mirada por un instante, antes de responder._

— _Solo prefería quedarme contigo—repitió—, quería que_ _pasáramos_ _más tiempo juntos._

— _Si fuera por eso, íbamos a vernos más tarde. Podíamos vernos en cualquier otro momento del día. Y además tú nunca faltas a los ensayos—lo contradijo, tomando valor para extender su mano por encima de la mesa y tomar la de su novio. Este tembló un poco ante el roce de los dedos entre sí—. Dime qué pasó._

_Insistió con la pregunta, aunque sospechaba la respuesta._

_Yuki, ya algo aturdido por la bebida, miró hacia otro lado para esconder la cara, tratando de formular una respuesta._

— _No podía simplemente irme después de lo que pasó en el auditorio—ambos se sonrojaron un poco tras ese comentario, pero no se deshicieron del agarre entre sus manos—. Tú... Lo que dijiste... ¿Era verdad?_

_Ahora fue momento del pelirrojo para desviar su vista por unos segundos tras esa pregunta._

— _Claro que sí, no voy a mentirte sobre eso... Yo también estoy en esta edad—respondió, citando la excusa que su novio le había dado antes—. Pero no era algo que pudiera mencionar sin más._

_Yuki contuvo una risa._

— _Pensándolo ahora, hubiese sido mejor hablarlo antes y no tener que pasar por algo tan incómodo como lo de hoy—comenta aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. El más bajo levantó una ceja._

— _Siempre fuiste un sinvergüenzas, te hubieras atrevido a contarme cosas así._

— _Claro que no—refuta el rubio—. Te molesto diciendo tonterías para ponerte nervios, pero no me hubiese atrevido a decirte algo así sin saber si eso podía incomodarte._

_Yuki ya tenía las mejillas más rosadas (al igual que la nariz), la mirada un poco perdida, y se le escapaba uno que otro hipido. A pesar de la preocupación por su estado, al pelirrojo se le hizo gracioso verlo así, tan diferente a como se comportaba usualmente._

— _Y de todos modos, ¿qué esperabas que dijera? ¿“Oye Mafuyu, todas las veces que nos besamos se me para”?—el nombrado enrojeció abruptamente de solo imaginarlo decirle algo así, y Yuki aprovechó eso de ejemplo— ¡De eso mismo hablo! No te lo iba a decir si sabía que podías reaccionar así._

_Definitivamente se equivocó. Yuki podía verse tierno tomado, pero seguía siendo el mismo descarado de siempre._

_Aún así, quizás sin pensarlo o por lo poco que él también había bebido, su subconsciente soltó lo siguiente._

— _¿Todas las veces?—y ahora fue momento de que el rubio_ _sonrojara_ _hasta las orejas._ _Incluso Mafuyu mismo se cuestionó el haber repetido eso._

_-—No lo tomes literal, fue una exageración—se limitó a decir, inconscientemente agarrando la lata del otro para beberla, pero este se la quitó apenas lo oyó volver a toser y se percató de que estaba tomando._

— _Sí, tú siempre exageras—soltó sarcásticamente, dejando la lata lejos de su novio—. De todos modos—siguió con el tema—, puedes confiar en mí para hablar de cualquier cosa. No me hubiese molestado que me lo cuentes... Aunque de otra manera más sutil—agregó_ _lo último por su reciente comentario._

— _¿Con qué finalidad contaría eso?—a pesar de la vergüenza de la situación, Yuki seguía aferrando a la mano del otro, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con la libre._

— _No sé, tú eres el que siempre insiste en que te cuente todo porque te importa cómo me siento sobre lo nuestro. Haz lo mismo conmigo._

_El rubio dejó escapar una risa mezclada con otro hipido._

— _¿Y qué hubieses hecho si te lo decía? ¿Me hubieses ayudado?_

_Yuki se arrepintió al instante de hacer ese chiste sin pensárselo antes._

_Mafuyu abrió los ojos exageradamente y luego miró hacia otro lado para esconder lo mucho que creció la tonalidad en su cara. El rubio no se encontraba demasiado diferente a él._

— _P-Perdón—se corrigió lo más rápido que su voz se lo permitió—. No debí haber dicho esa tontería. No pensé antes de hablar-_

— _Tal vez lo hubiese hecho._

_Y otra vez fue turno del más alto de quedar descolocado. Podía haber esperado cualquier respuesta viniendo de su novio, excepto esa._

_Por su parte, el pelirrojo, por los nervios de lo que él mismo dijo, tomó otra vez un sorbo de la lata como excusa para no tener que hablar, olvidando por un segundo que se trataba de una bebida alcohólica. Al instante la cara se le torció en asco y empezó a toser de nuevo._

_Yuki contuvo una leve risa._

— _Estás muy atrevido hoy, ¿cuánto_ _bebiste_ _?—bromeó mirándolo con las cejas levantadas, aunque fallando en esconder sus nervios._

— _¿No debería ser yo quién te pregunte eso a ti?—contradijo, mientras trataba de calmar su tos— De todos modos—continuó, aunque cambiando un poco el tema—... ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ponerte a tomar justo ahora?_

_La leve sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció por otra expresión de vergüenza, sumando a lo notablemente mareado e ido que se empezaba a encontrar. El más bajo esperó paciente cual fuese a ser su respuesta._

— _Yo... Bueno—trató de hablar a pesar de los nervios que lo_ _carcomían_ — _... Lo hice para tratar tomar valor y poder hablarte de esto—admitió con la voz alto baja y temblorosa, ahora más consciente de lo tonto que sonaba—. Pero al parecer terminé incluso más nervioso que antes—Tras oír esa confesión, Mafuyu no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa—. ¡N-No te rías!_

— _Esa idea es absurda—se limitó a decir, aún cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano para reprimir sus carcajadas (y fallando)._

_Yuki iba a volver a quejarse, pero el escuchar la risa incontrolada del más bajo hacía que todo valiera la pena. Le fue imposible no sonreír al oírlo._

— _¿Por qué se te ocurrió eso?—siguió, aún riendo._

— _Siempre hacen cosas así en las películas...—el más alto usó la primera excusa que pensó._

— _No estamos en una película, Yuki._

_Ambos rieron unos segundos, aliviando un poco la incómoda atmósfera que había desde que llegaron. Sin importar de qué hablaran, siempre terminaban por desviar el tema y relajándose cuando eran sinceros entre sí._

_Tras un pequeño silencio, que solo era interrumpido por una que otra risa, Sato volvió a tomar la palabra, ahora más calmado._

— _¿Pero para qué necesitabas valor?—sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería molestarlo un poco más._

_Yuki primero se quedó callado y con el rostro rojo. Pero luego ya le fue imposible no esconder el rostro._

— _¿Para qué crees?—fue lo único que se atrevió a decir._

_Mafuyu contuvo una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Hubiese querido seguir molestándolo más, pero el rubio estaba tan excesivamente nervioso que optó por dejarlo en paz por ahora._

_Ya llevaban mucho rato dándole vueltas al asunto cuando ambos habían dejado claras las cosas._

— _Yuki—susurró apretando más su mano para que este lo mirara. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó para besarlo, siendo correspondido al instante._

_El más bajo subió su mano libre a la mejilla del rubio para profundizar el beso, mientras con la otra seguía sin soltar la de este._ _Entreabrió_ _los labios dando paso a que su lengua y la de su novio chocaran, dejando salir un suspiro en medio de este. Sus labios estaban fríos y amargos por la cerveza, pero no le importaba. Se sentía igual de bien que siempre._

_No_ _duró_ _demasiado, se separaron en silencio a los pocos segundos, apoyando sus frentes entre sí._

— _¿Yuki?_

— _¿Sí?—su voz sonaba ronca._

— _Saeko-san no va a venir hasta más tarde ¿verdad?—el más alto asintió en silencio. El de cabello anaranjado inhaló profundamente antes de lo que planeaba decir a continuación— ¿Vamos a tu habitación?_

_La respuesta casi no tardó en llegar._

— _No_ _hay nada que quiera más en este momento—se limitó a susurrar._

_Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuál fue el que se puso de pie primero, ni quién guió al otro de la mano hasta el cuarto. Solo sabían a ciencia cierta que el rostro de ambos ardía como nunca y que sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar._

_Una vez dentro solo se tomaron menos de diez segundos quietos y en silencio sin saber que hacer, para que Yuki tomara la iniciativa volviendo a besar al más bajo._

_El roce de labios era más_ _descoordinado_ _que el anterior, y las dedos de los dos_ _tiritaban_ _mientras se aferraban del otro. Pero a la vez, el beso se había vuelto más desesperado. Se rodeaban el uno al otro con los brazos como si sus vidas_ _dependieran_ _de eso, mientras sus manos se colaban entre las ropas del otro._

_En algún momento el saco del uniforme del rubio fue a parar al piso, y el suéter del otro terminó casi completamente desabrochado. Pero en ningún momento ni siquiera amagaron a romper el beso, ni para respirar._

_Yuki guió a su novio hasta chocar con la cama y con cuidado lo ayudó a recostarse en esta con él encima._

_Allí continuaron besando, lamiendo y mordiéndose los labios entre sí. Esta vez, ambos_ _desabotonaron_ _parte de la camisa del otro, deslizando sus manos por el torso ajeno._

— _Tu piel está caliente—dejó escapar el de cabello anaranjado entre suspiros._

— _Quizás es por lo que bebí... O tal vez es por cómo me pones—Sato contuvo una risa._

— _Es cálido._

_Cuando la camisa del más bajo se encontró finalmente abierta, el rubio movió sus labios hacia su mejilla para_ _plantarle_ _más dulces besos en esta, mientras con sus manos acariciaba todo su pecho. Este sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada por él ardía de una manera agradable. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando este dejó que su lengua se deslizara por el lóbulo de su oreja mientras susurraba su nombre._

_Mafuyu soltó un agudo jadeo al sentir la yema de sus dedos_ _rozarle_ _la zona baja de su estómago. Con fuerza y desesperación se sostuvo de la espalda de su novio, apretando la boca para evitar que más sonidos vergonzosos salieran de su garganta._

_El ambiente en la habitación no dejaba de ponerse más caluroso, al igual que la temperatura en sus cuerpos._

_Pero las cosas dieron un giro brusco cuando Yuki se detuvo, haciendo la cabeza a un lado. El pelirrojo ladeó el rostro al notar como el cuerpo de este se tensaba._

— _¿Yuki?—susurró, moviéndose de debajo de su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor y verlo más de cerca. Se preocupó al_ _correrle_ _su cabello rubio de la cara y verlo fruncir el ceño con una expresión de dolor— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, estoy bien. Solo me mareé un poco..._

_Este_ _pausó_ _por unos momentos para respirar mejor, pero se vio incapaz de terminar de hablar. Su cara se tensaba por las punzadas de dolor constantes, mientras llevaba una mano para cubrirse la boca. El más bajo le tocó la frente sin comprender qué le pasaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía así._

_Yuki pareció querer tratar de hablar de nuevo... Pero allí fue cuando no pudo aguantar más._

_Si decir absolutamente nada, el rubio se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación._

— _¡Yuki!—gritó Mafuyu,_ _apresurándose_ _en ir tras él. Preocupado de haber hecho algo que lo lastimara._

_Pero al seguirlo, no supo si la imagen que vio lo enfureció, le causó gracia o si simplemente no le sorprendía en lo absoluto._

_Debido a la gran idea que Yuki tuvo apenas llegaron a la casa, ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el baño aferrándose al retrete mientras vomitaba todo lo que bebió._

— _Te dije que beber tanto te iba a hacer mal—suspiró Mafuyu, agachándose a un lado de su novio para sostenerle algunos mechones de pelo de la cara mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

_Se prometió que esta sería la última vez que le seguiría el juego cuando propusiera cosas así._


End file.
